Secretos del fútbol
by Helena Dax
Summary: AU La primera temporada del Hogwarts en la Premier League hará historia. DRARRY.


**NdA:** Este fic ha sido escrito para el mini Bing Bang del drarrython, con el que celebramos diez años de Drarry. Es un AU sin magia, y en este fic, Harry y Draco son veinteañeros ahora, en el 2011-2012.

No creo que haga falta entender de fútbol para disfrutar el fic, pero sí me gustaría decir que la Primera División del fútbol inglés es la Premier League y que además se juegan dos competiciones más por eliminatorias, la FA Cup y la Carling Cup.

Los personajes de este fic, menos las personas reales que se mencionan por ahí, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, su editorial y toda esa gente. Y ya me gustaría a mí ganar dinero con esto, pero no, ni un triste céntimo.

**Secretos del fútbol.**

Harry llevaba todo el verano escuchando rumores que no quería creer. La temporada se había cerrado de manera inmejorable, subiendo al Hogwarts, por primera vez, a primera división. Toda la ciudad estaba emocionada ante la idea de medirse con el Chelsea, con el Manchester United, con todos los grandes de la Premier. Él y el resto del equipo habían recibido tratamiento de héroes en Hogsmeade durante todo el verano. Todo debería haber sido perfecto, pero la posibilidad de que el Hogwarts fuera a fichar a Draco Malfoy le había amargado las vacaciones.

Por supuesto, Harry había dado por descontado que habría cambios en el equipo. Lo que había servido en divisiones inferiores no iba a ser suficiente en primera. Neville había sido cedido a otro equipo de segunda, a Bagman, por fin, ya no lo habían renovado, Cedric Diggory se había ido al Newcastle… El equipo había fichado a otro delantero, un chaval prometedor llamado Michael Corner… Podía entender perfectamente que Dumbledore y Shacklebolt, presidente y entrenador respectivamente, quisieran reforzar el equipo. Pero ¿Malfoy? ¿Tenía que ser él? Como también era de Hogsmeade, Harry había coincidido con él varias veces en las ligas juveniles, unos años atrás, y le había parecido un bocazas arrogante y presuntuoso, un imbécil que estaba todo el rato insultando a los demás para provocar tarjetas y que se tiraba al suelo en cuanto lo rozaban. Por mucho que hubiera gozado de cierto talento organizando el juego, Harry no pensaba que fuera nada tan extraordinario como para hacer olvidar el peligro de que terminara creando muy mal ambiente en el vestuario. Él no era el único que había sufrido a Malfoy en juveniles y otros jugadores como Ron y Seamus también estaban que trinaban.

Para acabarlo de arreglar, cuando Malfoy tenía quince años su padre había sido acusado de estafa y de blanqueo de dinero y toda la familia había huido del país. Por lo que Harry había leído en los periódicos, habían estado viviendo en Panamá. Malfoy era allí una estrella, pero Harry no creía que ser una estrella en la liga panameña de fútbol fuera una prueba decisiva de talento. En cualquier caso, el problema no era, por supuesto, que llegara de Panamá, sino que la oscura mancha de los Malfoy iba a salpicar también al equipo. La prensa ya estaba mencionando ese incidente, pues en su momento había sido todo un escándalo, especialmente en Hogsmeade. Harry amaba al Hogwarts y no quería verlo relacionado con asuntos turbios de ningún tipo.

Después de mucho pensarlo, decidió hablar con Shacklebolt. Confiaba en él, era algo más que su entrenador. Y Harry, como capitán y mayor goleador del equipo, gozaba de cierta influencia.

-Míster, ¿está seguro de que fichar a Malfoy es buena idea? Podemos arreglarnos sin él, Justin es quien nos ha traído aquí. Y me preocupa mucho que cree mal ambiente en el vestuario. Muchos de nosotros coincidimos con él cuando éramos unos críos y le aseguro que puede causarnos muchos problemas.

Pero Shacklebolt meneó la cabeza.

-Le he visto jugar y créeme, le necesitamos. El equipo le necesita. Tenemos la idea, pero nos hace falta un jugador como él. Te aseguro que con Malfoy vas a ser uno de los goleadores de la liga. Y… Harry, lo digo en serio; eres el capitán y tienes que dar ejemplo. No me importa cómo fuera Malfoy cuando erais unos adolescentes, ahora es un adulto, todos sois adultos. Intenta llevarte bien con él.

Harry no insistió, no era su lugar insistir, pero seguía sin estar nada convencido, y el día en el que supo que el fichaje se había concretado estuvo de mal humor. Ahí estaba, en el Hogsmeade Tribune, sonriendo como un idiota mientras sostenía la camiseta del equipo. A Harry le molestaba todo de él, desde su pelo albino ridículamente engominado hasta su ropa pija, pasando por el hecho de que los años le hubieran sentado bien. Un tipo como él debería ser asquerosamente feo, para que encajara bien con su aspecto interior. Y además, aunque no creía que fuera a tener ningún problema así precisamente con él, la verdad era que odiaba que hubiera jugadores atractivos en el equipo. Por supuesto, él era un profesional, no iba por ahí mirando a hurtadillas ni nada de eso –quizás alguna vez, sin poder evitarlo-, y procuraba por todos los medios ocultar su homosexualidad, un absoluto secreto, pero el caso era que cuando eran guapos le costaba un esfuerzo extra verlos sólo como compañeros y no simplemente como hombres. Y la castidad forzosa no ayudaba. No conocía a nadie más que fuera gay, no había ido jamás a un bar de ambiente. Su única experiencia homosexual había sido dos años atrás, cuando tenía veinte años, con un chico estadounidense que había conocido en un viaje a Nueva York, prácticamente el único capricho que se había concedido en su vida hasta llegar a primera división. Desde entonces sólo se había acostado con mujeres, desesperado por la abstinencia. No confiaba en nadie y sabía que ahora era diez veces más famoso que el año anterior. Era imposible que pudiera entrar en un bar gay de Hogsmeade sin que al menos una persona lo reconociera, estaba seguro. Y con ello, los rumores y el fin de su carrera.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por ser heterosexual, por no tener que cargar con ese secreto. No se avergonzaba de ser gay, no creía que hubiera nada de malo en eso, pero en el mundo del fútbol era un tema absolutamente tabú. Sabía que si su secreto salía a la luz su carrera se iría a pique y jugar al fútbol profesional le gustaba muchísimo más que defender sus derechos como gay, no en esa época de su vida. Ya saldría del armario cuando se retirara, preferiblemente un armario lleno de copas de la Champions, de la Premier, incluso ¿por qué no? Del Mundial.

* * *

><p>-Ya está aquí, ¿no? –dijo su amigo Ron por el móvil-. Lo he notado porque las paredes se han puesto a chorrear sangre y han muerto todos los primogénitos de la ciudad.<p>

Harry se echó a reír.

-Yo lo he sabido por la plaga de langostas… En fin, mira, tenemos que jodernos. Al menos no juega del todo mal, en eso le doy la razón a Shacklebolt. Vi un par de partidos suyos por Internet.

-Sí, en Panamá, potencia mundial de fútbol…

-Vamos a darle una oportunidad –dijo, movido por su sentido del deber como capitán-. Al menos que no pueda decirse que no hemos puesto de nuestra parte.

-Claro, hombre, ¿por qué no? Supongo que se juntará con Vince, Greg y todos estos, ¿no? Con tal de que no abra mucho la boca solucionado.

Cuando Harry colgó el móvil se sentía más animado. Tenían un buen equipo, Malfoy tampoco podría hacer mucho daño. Y Shacklebolt no era un hombre con el que hubiera que andarse con tonterías. Si la cosa iba mal, el míster se daría cuenta del problema en un momento y obraría en consecuencia.

Antes de que empezara la pretemporada, Shacklebolt dio una cena. Los había invitado a ambos, a él y a Malfoy, y Harry sabía que no podía rehusar, así que llamó a la hermana de Ron, Ginny, que solía acompañarle en esas ocasiones, y se presentó en casa del entrenador concienciado para hacer un buen papel. Ginny era la única persona que sabía que él era gay; habían salido juntos unas semanas cuando eran unos críos, no había funcionado y mientras rompían, aún no sabía cómo, le había confesado la verdad. Ginny nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a sus hermanos. Sabía lo que significaba ser gay y futbolista.

-No te preocupes, seguro que Malfoy se comporta –dijo ella-. No querrá quedar como un idiota delante del entrenador.

Shacklebolt le abrió la puerta muy sonriente, les saludó y les hizo pasar a su salón, donde su esposa Andromeda estaba entreteniendo ya a Malfoy y a una chica, casi tan rubia y pálida como él.

-Oh, Harry, pasa –dijo Andromeda, sonriendo-. ¿Cómo estás, querido?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Recuerda a Ginny?

-Claro, ¿cómo estás, Ginny? Hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Sí, es que la universidad no me deja mucho tiempo libre.

Harry había evitado el momento todo lo posible, pero ya no podía retrasarlo más, así que se giró hacia Malfoy y le tendió la mano.

-Malfoy, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

-¿Cómo estás, Potter?-dijo en el tono más neutral que Harry había escuchado nunca-. Esta es Astoria Greengrass, mi novia.

Harry también la saludó, presentó a su vez a Ginny y pronto estuvieron charlando los seis mientras se tomaban una copa para ir abriendo boca. Malfoy parecía haberse vuelto muy reservado, apenas hablaba, y cuando lo hacía era difícil que se apartara de los tópicos. Pero cuando la conversación terminó girando sobre el fútbol, algo que no tardó en ocurrir, Harry vio aparecer la intensidad que recordaba en sus fríos ojos grises. Malfoy parecía tan decidido a hacer brillar el equipo como cualquiera.

-Sé que habéis tenido vuestras discrepancias, chicos –dijo Shacklebolt-. Pero erais unos críos cuando eso pasó. El equipo os necesita a los dos, y quiero que aquí y ahora me prometáis que aparcaréis viejas rencillas y os concentraréis en llegar lo más alto posible.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada, recordando antiguas refriegas en el campo.

-Por supuesto –dijo Harry.

-Me dejaré la piel por el equipo, tiene mi palabra.

Shacklebolt parecía satisfecho, pero aprovechó un momento en el que estaban a solas en la cocina para decirle una última cosa.

-Harry, si en la rueda de prensa te preguntan sobre Lucius Malfoy…

-No diré una palabra –le aseguró Harry, sabiendo lo que el entrenador quería pedirle.

-Esperemos que Parkinson sepa manejar todo esto… Pero al fin y al cabo, él no es responsable de lo que hizo su padre. Draco es parte del equipo ahora, tenemos que guardarle las espaldas.

Harry pensó en los hinchas de los equipos rivales.

-Lo va a necesitar.

* * *

><p>Harry llegó al entrenamiento el primer día observado por los periodistas locales. No pudo evitar imaginarse a docenas de periodistas más, todos de medios nacionales, incluso del extranjero. Quizás algún día… Había trabajado mucho por llegar a ser un jugador de primera división, había sacrificado mucho. Y justo cuando se dirigía a los vestuarios pensó que daba igual que estuviera Malfoy, tampoco iba a dejar que él le apartara de su objetivo.<p>

-Eh, Harry, ¿cómo va eso? –le saludó Seamus, que estaba cambiándose de ropa.

-Hola, ¿qué tal todos? Victor, ¿qué tal por Bulgaria, hombre? –dijo, chocándole la mano. Había dos extranjeros más en el equipo, Blaise Zabini, italiano, y el propio Seamus, que era irlandés, pero la mayoría de los jugadores eran de la cantera y muchos se conocían desde que eran unos críos.

Se alegraba de estar de vuelta. El equipo estaba en un momento dulce, emocionado ante la idea de medirse con los grandes. No había nadie allí que no hubiera soñado con ese día. Harry miró a Bill Weasley, defensa, hermano de Ron y el más veterano del equipo. Había pasado casi toda su carrera fajándose en campos de segunda, duros y áridos. En ese momento en sus ojos brillaba la ilusión de un chaval recién ascendido al primer equipo. Blaise, que era delantero, le hablaba a Cormac McLaggen de todas sus conquistas veraniegas; los dos eran muy buenos jugadores, pero estaban obsesionados con las chicas. Parecía que lo que más ilusión les hacía de haber llegado a primera era que ahora tendrían más groupies tras ellos.

Malfoy no había llegado aún. Harry empezó a desvestirse y justo cuando se estaba atando las botas, su antiguo oponente hizo acto de presencia acompañado de Greg y Vincent, amigos suyos desde niños.

-Eh, gente, ¿qué tal? –dijo Greg-. Os acordáis de Draco, ¿no?

Harry se dio cuenta de que Blaise y Theo, antiguos compañeros de Draco en las ligas inferiores, parecían dispuestos a ignorarlo. Otros le saludaron con un gesto de la cabeza o estrechándole la mano. Harry le saludó también lo más profesionalmente que pudo y le presentó a la gente que no conocía, como Bill, Dennis Creevey o Victor Krum.

-Venga, chicos, cambiaros pronto –dijo Shacklebolt, entrando al vestuario y dando una palmada-. A ver lo fofos que os habéis vuelto durante las vacaciones… Es nuestro primer entrenamiento como equipo de primera, vamos.

Unos minutos después estaban ya en el campo, corriendo. A Harry le gustaba mantenerse en forma en las vacaciones y no le costó aguantar el tipo, pero tuvo que sonreír al ver jadear a Ron. Su madre, Molly, era una cocinera excelente, algo que Harry sabía de primera mano. Seamus y Theo también parecían acusar las vacaciones. Malfoy, sin embargo, ni siquiera había empezado a sudar.

-Vamos, mueve el culo, Crabbe –oyó cómo decía, en tono burlón-. Me gustaría verte haciendo la pretemporada en Panamá, sabrías lo que es bueno.

Harry tardó un momento en entender por qué lo decía, pero luego se imaginó que en Panamá no estarían a veinte grados por esas fechas, precisamente.

-Venga, todos, una vuelta más –les instó Shacklebolt mientras hablaba con Moody, su segundo.

Apretando los dientes Harry completó el recorrido y finalmente pudo sentarse en la hierba, fresca y apetecible. Shacklebolt sólo les permitió un par de minutos de descanso antes de ponerlos a hacer estiramientos. Flint, que todavía se estaba recuperando de una lesión de la temporada anterior se fue aparte con uno de los fisioterapeutas y los porteros se marcharon con su propio entrenador mientras los demás, por fin, se ponían a tocar el balón. Oh, eso era vida… Cuando tenía una pelota en los pies, todo tenía significado. El entrenador los puso a hacer paredes y Harry se dedicó a recuperar las sensaciones que había perdido durante la pausa estival. Tenía que recordar que los pases de Justin solían escorarse ligeramente a la derecha, que Vincent lanzaba patatas, que Cormac siempre indicaba con los ojos a dónde iba a dirigir la pelota. Si sabía lo que iban a hacer, sería más fácil estar en el lugar preciso cuando cayera la pelota.

Hasta que Shacklebolt, después de darle unas cuantas indicaciones a Malfoy, les hizo jugar un partidillo. Harry ya se había dado cuenta de que los pases de Malfoy eran precisos, pero aún no había descubierto sus particularidades y quería hacerlo cuanto antes mejor. Estaba pendiente de Malfoy, mirando hacia atrás a menudo, y un despiste suyo le hizo perder una buena oportunidad.

-Harry, ¡mira hacia delante y busca pasillos por los que meterte! –le gritó Shacklebolt desde la banda.

Mientras retrocedía hacia su campo, Malfoy se acercó a su posición.

-Sí, Potter, deja de mirarme –dijo con suficiencia-. Ya me preocuparé yo de mandarte un balón donde haya un hueco.

Harry le lanzó una mirada esquinada, pero hizo lo que Shacklebolt le pedía y después de unos minutos empezó a comprender el por qué de esa orden. Era Malfoy quien le leía a él. Harry siempre había notado que era mejor buscando huecos entre los defensas que Justin, lo cual quería decir que Justin desperdiciaba muchas oportunidades pasando a jugadores peores situados. Sin embargo, con Malfoy era diferente. Habría sido demasiado prematuro decir que leían el partido de la misma manera, pero Harry tenía que admitir que con más entrenamiento aquel podía ser el caso.

Quizás el fichaje de Malfoy no había sido tan mala idea, después de todo.

* * *

><p>El resto de la pretemporada no hizo que Harry cambiara su opinión. Por supuesto Malfoy podía ser un auténtico gilipollas de vez en cuando y ya había recibido un par de charlas severas de Shacklebolt sobre su tendencia a perder el equilibrio misteriosamente en el área contraria, pero el equipo había mejorado sustancialmente. Malfoy le había aportado una fluidez que no había conseguido alcanzar sin él y Harry estaba asombrado de la facilidad que tenía para preveer sus movimientos y lanzarle a los pies pases de cuarenta metros. Además, el otro fichaje, Michael Corner, también se estaba adaptando bien. Era bueno dando asistencias y a Harry le resultaba fácil entenderse con él arriba.<p>

Un par de amistosos y un campeonato de verano les permitieron tomarse el pulso a ellos mismos y el resultado parecía bastante satisfactorio. Consiguieron ganar el campeonato; no tenía mucho mérito, pero era una inyección de optimismo. La gente en Hogsmeade tenía ganas de que empezara la Liga y los jugadores esperaban ese primer partido con aún más ilusión. Inauguraban el campeonato en casa, contra el Leeds. Harry estaba contando los días.

-La verdad es que estáis jugando de maravilla –dijo Hermione, la novia de Ron, mientras cenaban los tres juntos-. Es como si Malfoy fuera la pieza que os faltaba para empezar a funcionar al cien por cien, o algo así.

-Él y tú os hacéis mejores mutuamente –dijo Ron-. Con los delanteros que tenía en su antiguo equipo no podía hacer las cosas que hace contigo. Y Krum… joder, este año está impresionante, se le ve mucho más seguro que la temporada pasada.

Harry asintió, de acuerdo. Sí, la defensa también se sentía más sólida ese año. Todo eran buenas vibraciones. Esperaban un lleno para el primer partido y les habían dicho que las ventas de camisetas habían aumentado, especialmente las de su número. La gente se mostraba algo más reservada hacia Malfoy. Las crías de Hogsmeade estaban empezando a fijarse en él y los medios estrictamente deportivos habían hecho notar su talento, pero estaba claro que todo el mundo se acordaba de su padre. Malfoy iba a necesitar algo más que un buen papel en los amistosos para que la hinchada decidiera darle realmente la bienvenida.

* * *

><p>El día del partido, Harry se despertó con un nerviosismo que no creía haber experimentado nunca en todo lo que llevaba como futbolista, pero era un nerviosismo bueno, de mañana de Navidad. Sonriendo, miró a Ron, que llevaba siendo su compañero de habitación en las concentraciones casi desde que se habían conocido. Ron aún dormía, de espaldas a él.<p>

-Eh, Ron, despierta.

Él se giró, parpadeó y sonrió.

-Hoy tenemos que patear unos cuantos culos –dijo con voz adormilada.

-Y que lo digas –contestó Harry, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

No era un optimismo infundado y peligroso, Harry lo sabía. Sólo fe en las posibilidades del equipo. Si les hubiera tocado enfrentarse al Manchester, Harry habría firmado un empate, pero no era el Manchester, sino el Leeds. Y jugaban en casa. La victoria era un sueño asequible.

A medida que llegaba la hora del partido, casi todos se fueron poniendo más serios. Cormac había jugado un año en primera antes de que su equipo descendiera, pero para los demás era su debut en la Premier. Uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida profesional. O de su vida, a secas. Un deseo infantil hecho realidad.

Harry se colocó el uniforme casi con reverencia. Los pantalones eran blancos, con una raya negra lateral. La camiseta era roja y sobre el corazón tenía el escudo del equipo, los cuatro animales que representaban las cuatro virtudes que tenía el equipo: ambición, valentía, inteligencia y constancia. Intentarían estar a la altura. Intentarían no defraudar al público.

Cuando salió al campo para calentar, el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Jamás había visto así el campo, estaba ya prácticamente lleno y la gente en las gradas tenía ganas de fiesta. Tenía que controlarse para no mirar a su alrededor como un necio. Pero entonces empezó el calentamiento y su mente se centró automáticamente en el fútbol, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Sus nervios desaparecieron, llevaba haciendo eso prácticamente desde que había empezado a andar. Ni siquiera sus tíos habían conseguido mantenerlo alejado de los balones. Y como el míster decía, lo importante era divertirse.

Por fin llegó el momento. Tras el calentamiento habían vuelto al vestuario para una última charla de ánimo, así que saltaron al campo acompañados por el himno del equipo. El estadio les proporcionó una ovación de gala, dedicándoles un mural en la grada Norte. Se hacía historia, el Hogwarts debutaba en la Premier. Harry fue a saludar a los árbitros y al capitán del Leeds mientras sus compañeros ocupaban posiciones en el terreno de juego y un par de minutos después sonó el silbato.

El partido había comenzado.

El Leeds cayó sobre ellos como una tromba. Durante un instante de pánico, Harry pensó que iban a acabar ocho o cero o algo por el estilo. Pero Ron no había exagerado al decir que Krum había empezado la pretemporada dando señales de que iba a estar soberbio. En menos de cuatro minutos atajó de manera impecable dos ataques del Leeds que parecían medio gol y su serenidad y eficacia se contagió al resto de la defensa. Y cada vez que tocaba el balón, Malfoy parecía dormirlo. No nos apresuremos, decía. Dejadlos correr y reventarse. A los quince minutos, el ritmo se había estabilizado y el Leeds dejó de acosarlos.

Y fue como si Malfoy hubiera decidido que había llegado el momento de pasar a la ofensiva. Su juego ganó en verticalidad y Harry se empezó a encontrar con pelotas que eran verdaderos regalos. Envió la primera al palo y el guardameta contrario desvió la segunda con la punta de los dedos, pero la tercera fue diferente. Harry vio el hueco entre los defensas casi como si brillara con luz propia y salió disparado, confiado en que Malfoy vería su desmarque. Y unos segundos después, cuando encaraba la portería seguido muy de cerca por dos defensas, la pelota cayó del suelo, rodando frente a él, sencillamente perfecta. Estaba casi listo para darle con todas sus fuerzas cuando distinguió por el rabillo del ojo a un defensa del Leeds acercándose en diagonal, la pierna lista. Prácticamente a la vez vio a Michael llegando a la portería solo. Harry clavó la pelota, dio un giro brusco con la pierna para evitar a los tres jugadores que tenía encima y como pudo se la pasó a Michael, rasante, directa.

Michael fusiló la portería.

Cuando Harry vio la pelota en la red soltó un bramido de júbilo, echó los brazos al cielo y corrió a abrazar a Michael, a abrazar al equipo. ¡Habían marcado su primer gol, su primer gol en la Premier! Harry se encontró de pronto en medio de una montaña de jugadores, todos gritando de alegría, abrazándose… Oh, Dios, aquello era grande. Pero se obligó a sí mismo a recuperar la compostura: faltaba más de media parte y el Leeds no iba a quedarse contento con aquel gol.

-Vamos, vamos, muy bien, chicos, concentración… El partido aún no ha acabado.

Confirmando sus sospechas, el Leeds volvió a atacar como si sus vidas dependieran de ella, pero el Hogwarts consiguió mantener la portería a cero y llegar al descanso con la ventaja en el marcador. Cuando entraron en el vestuario, Shacklebolt estaba eufórico y no hacía más que repartirles palmaditas en el hombro y tirones del pelo cariñosos mientras repetía las consignas del partido.

-Podemos hacerlo, chicos. Ya estamos ganando, sólo necesitamos seguir jugando como hasta ahora.

Cuando terminó el descanso volvieron a salir al campo y se reanudó el partido. El Leeds estaba presionándoles mucho, especialmente a Malfoy, pero éste parecía capaz de manejarse bien y la defensa seguía implacable. Los minutos pasaban y se mantenía el marcador a pesar de que uno y otro equipo tenían oportunidades de vez en cuando. Harry empezaba a notar ya el cansancio en las piernas, todos lo notaban. El Leeds, que no quería empezar la temporada perdiendo con un recién ascendido, empezó a impacientarse y a soltar un poco más la pierna. Los ánimos empezaron a crisparse un poco y Harry, mientras se levantaba de una falta, le echó una mirada preocupada a Malfoy, que en sus viejos tiempos había sido expulsado más de una vez por iniciar broncas en el campo y ya había tenido un par de momentos tensos con un defensa que lo estaba moliendo a patadas.

Faltaban sólo siete minutos para el final cuando Bill robó una pelota buenísima y se la pasó rápidamente a Malfoy. Harry, que había echado a correr en cuanto había visto la acción de Bill, se dio cuenta de que tenía posibilidades de marcar. Habían salido al contragolpe, tenía a Blaise detrás y sólo un defensa corriendo a su lado para interponerse entre él y el portero. Entonces la vio, aterrizando con velocidad a unos metros por delante de él. El estadio se había puesto en pie, dándole ánimos, chillando, y Harry se sentía casi como si estuviera volando. Controló el balón, esquivó al defensa y encaró al portero, que estaba tirándose a su derecha para cerrarle el disparo. Harry lo esquivó también y tuvo ante él la portería vacía. Su disparo fue seco y rápido y cruzó la línea de gol como un misil de precisión.

Era gol.

Harry gritó desde el fondo de su alma y echó a correr y abrazó al primer tipo con la camiseta negra que encontró, ni siquiera sabía quien era, sólo que era gol, gol, _gol_, y que acababan de ganar su primer partido en la mejor liga del mundo.

* * *

><p>El éxito era dulce, muy dulce. Oh, habían tenido alguna que otra derrota, por supuesto. El Chelsea les había metido cuatro goles que habían dolido como cuatro patadas en los huevos y el Manchester City les había remontado un 1-0. A Draco lo habían expulsado de un partido por decirle al árbitro que necesitaba gafas y después pegarle un empujón a un jugador que le había hecho una falta dura e innecesaria a Dean, y en otro partido se había ganado otra amarilla por derrumbarse en el área contraria simplemente porque sí. Vincent estuvo un par de semanas sin jugar por una lesión y seguían sin recuperar a Marcus.<p>

Pero los puestos del descenso estaban lejos, iban sorteando las eliminatorias de la FA Cup y la Carling Cup, y conseguir una plaza en Europa para la siguiente temporada no parecía una locura en absoluto. Él era el tercero en la lista de goleadores y no estaba a mucha distancia del primero. Y Dios, jugar en esos campos, conocer a sus ídolos… Encontrarse disputando un balón con Rooney, Nani, Berbatov, Torres, Lampard… Habría pagado por ello, pero la vida a veces era tan maravillosa que incluso cobraba por ese privilegio.

Y luego había otra parte que quizás tenía más que ver con la vanidad que con el juego en sí. La gente de Hogsmeade estaba como loca con el equipo, ahora prácticamente no había un solo crío en la ciudad que no tuviera una camiseta del Hogwarts. El campo se llenaba partido tras partido, porque incluso cuando perdían ofrecían un buen espectáculo. Ya no podían ir por la ciudad sin pararse cada dos por tres a firmar autógrafos y hacerse fotos, los medios de comunicación hablaban de ellos como el equipo revelación y hasta empezaron a recibir cartas de admiradores del resto del país, incluso del extranjero. Harry adoraba recibir cartas de niños, procuraba contestarlas todas. Las de las jovencitas que le declaraban su amor eterno eran un poco más embarazosas. Blaise y McLaggen se estaban poniendo las botas, pero él, desde luego, no podía disfrutar esa parte de la fama como ellos. Hermione, que nunca había sido celosa, ahora estaba un poco paranoica y desconcertada ante las adolescentes que gritaban el nombre de su novio y parecían a punto de desmayarse cuando él hablaba con ellas.

Draco, por su parte, era una figura bastante controvertida. Todos tenían que admitir que jugaba de manera fabulosa, lo contrario habría sido negar una evidencia. En los institutos también triunfaba, sin duda. A las chicas de catorce y quince años les importaba muy poco lo que pudiera haber hecho su padre unos años atrás. Pero los aficionados de toda la vida se resistían todavía; lo respetaban, pero no lo querían. Criticaban con severidad sus fingimientos, su juego sucio y sus provocaciones a los contrarios, mucha más severidad de la que tenían para las patadas escalofriantes de Greg, la facilidad con la que Oliver caía siempre en el fuera de juego o el terrible juego de cabeza de todo el equipo. Lucius Malfoy había estafado a mucha gente de Hogsmeade y eso era algo que allí costaba olvidar. Y en el resto de los campos, los aficionados rivales no dudaban en utilizar a Lucius Malfoy para desestabilizar a su hijo.

En el equipo, al menos, se había integrado bastante bien. Todos sabían lo que su llegada había supuesto para el Hogwarts, y aunque no era la persona más querida del vestuario, todos le trataban ya con normalidad, como a uno más. Seguía yendo sobre todo con Vincent y Greg, y de vez en cuando Blaise y Theo se les unían. Con Justin también tenía una buena relación; trabajaban juntos en el centro del área y Justin ni se había molestado en ocultar que lo consideraba alguien de quien aprender. A su lado, estaba mejorando a cada partido y Harry se empezó a acostumbrar a recibir también pases excelentes de su parte. Y por su lado, se llevaba mejor con Draco de lo que jamás había creído posible, especialmente en el campo de juego. Allí, a veces Harry se sentía como si Draco y él compartieran la misma mente, una conexión que sólo se rompía cuando Draco empezaba con idioteces. Podía entender que perdiera el control cuando algún contrario le cosía a patadas impunemente o empezaba a insultar a su padre para provocar una agresión que condujera a la tarjeta, a la expulsión. No era lo más inteligente, pero no todo el mundo tenía la misma capacidad para encajar esas cosas. Lo que le fastidiaba era que Draco, al menos la mitad de las veces, era el que empezaba, el que trataba de buscarle las cosquillas a algún marcador pegajoso. Y no sólo le fastidiaba porque solía perjudicar al equipo, sino también porque era una estupidez: Draco no necesitaba hacer eso. Tenía mil trucos más entre sus pies, trucos bellos, inteligentes, brillantes. Harry no entendía que pudiendo elegir, a veces echara mano del más feo, del más bajo. Como capitán había hablado docenas de veces con él sobre el tema y Shacklebolt también le había echado varios discursos al respecto. Draco hacía propósito de enmienda y pasaba uno, quizás dos partidos con un comportamiento bastante ejemplar hasta que ya no podía resistirlo y caía fulminado al suelo al pisar el área contraria. Además, era muy fácil saber cuándo fingía porque rodaba por el suelo, gritaba, exclamaba que se había roto algo. Le faltaba pedir la extremaunción. Sin embargo, cuando le habían hecho daño de verdad, se quedaba quieto y silencioso como un palo, pálido, respirando entrecortadamente como si quisiera mantener el dolor bajo control y no empezar a gritar.

Fuera del campo apenas se veían, sólo cuando coincidían con más gente. Draco aparecía de vez en cuando con su novia, Astoria, aunque a Harry no le daba la impresión de que fuera una relación muy seria. Si hablaban, solía ser de fútbol, un tema en el que normalmente siempre estaban de acuerdo. Y con un par de cervezas en el cuerpo, Draco se relajaba un poco y perdía parte de su aire arrogante y criticón y parecía un tipo mucho más majo.

Entonces sucedió lo del Arsenal.

* * *

><p>Había sido un partido duro, farragoso, lleno de patadas, faltas y tarjetas amarillas, jugado bajo la lluvia, casi a bajo cero. Pero habían conseguido arrancarle un empate a domicilio a uno de los equipos más fuertes de la Premier y en ese momento eran los quintos. A un solo puesto de Europa. Si conseguían vencer el sábado siguiente al Tottenham en casa, probablemente subirían a la cuarta posición y entonces cruzarían el ecuador de la Premier clasificados para las competiciones europeas.<p>

El ambiente en el vestuario mientras se duchaban y se ponían el traje del club no podía ser mejor. Todo eran risas, bromas y exclamaciones de euforia; las patadas que habían recibido casi no dolían. Michael había tenido que ser sustituido, pero Shacklebolt ya les había dicho que los médicos le habían echado un vistazo y habían asegurado que no tendría ni que perderse el próximo partido, así que no había razón para no estar contentos.

Harry salió de la ducha, dolorido y feliz, y fue a su taquilla a por sus cosas, manteniendo la concentración para no dejar vagar la vista. Cuando llegó al banco se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado el jabón en la ducha y regresó a por él. Draco salía entonces de allí, completamente desnudo y Harry mantuvo la mirada de cuello para arriba, listo para intercambiar una sonrisa con él.

Y de repente Draco resbaló en uno de los charcos del suelo y cayó hacia delante con una exclamación de alarma. Harry no se lo pensó dos veces y detuvo su caída sujetándolo por la cintura. Draco, que había estirado los brazos instintivamente para agarrarse a él, acabó rodeándole el cuello.

Desnudo.

Por un momento, Harry se quedó paralizado. Apenas había follado un par de veces desde que había empezado la temporada y encima había sido con mujeres, algo que estaba muy lejos de dejarle satisfecho. La sensación de tener un hombre desnudo en sus brazos –un hombre atractivo que no le caía del todo mal- fue casi electrizante. Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, se quedó momentáneamente sin aliento. Sí, pareció gritar su cuerpo. Sí, sí. Podría haber sido capaz en ese instante de alzar a Draco y follárselo contra las taquillas sin importarle nada más, espoleado por el deseo y la frustración sexual y el júbilo de la victoria. Pero fue un segundo, sólo un segundo, hasta que las carcajadas histéricas de sus compañeros rompieron ese breve trance. Harry notó cómo de pronto le ardían las mejillas y se separó de Draco, buscando recuperar el control de la situación.

-Tranquilo, Malfoy, ya sé que estoy bueno, pero no hace falta que me asaltes en las duchas.

Sus compañeros rieron aún más fuerte. Iban a estar hablando de eso hasta el final de temporada.

-Ya te gustaría –replicó Draco, con una sonrisilla despectiva-. Pero soy demasiado guapo para ti.

Más alaridos de risa, las bromas que eran de esperar. Harry lo soportó con ecuanimidad, agradecido por no haber levantado sospechas y bastante afectado aún por el contacto con Draco. Estaba medio duro y tuvo que concentrarse para hacer desaparecer su erección antes de que nadie la viera. No consiguió, sin embargo, desprenderse del recuerdo de las manos de Draco en su espalda y de las suyas en su cintura. No recordaba haber necesitado nunca otro cuerpo masculino con tanta intensidad. El viaje de vuelta en avión se le hizo largo y pesado y cuando llegó por fin a su casa se dejó caer sobre la cama y se masturbó casi con rabia, imaginándose a su antiguo amante, a Draco, a cualquier actor guapo que se le pasara por la cabeza. Pero cuando se corrió no se quedó satisfecho. Se sentía solo. Se sentía asfixiado. Había otros jugadores gays por ahí, estaba seguro. Tenía que haberlos. ¿Cómo lo hacían? ¿Cómo soportaban las mentiras y el miedo a ser descubiertos? Por una vez, lo que obtenía a cambio no era suficiente. No era justo que tuviera que ocultarse. Los gays podían ya casarse en un montón de sitios, adoptar niños. Habían salido del armario en el cine, la política, el ejército, la iglesia. ¿Por qué el mundo del fútbol tenía que seguir tratándolos como si fueran unos apestados? Era el máximo goleador del equipo y ya estaba entre los tres primeros de todo el campeonato, codeándose con figuras internacionales. ¿No era eso lo que importaba? Aquella noche, la victoria y el éxito no parecían suficientes.

* * *

><p>A pesar de sus sombrías reflexiones aquella noche, Harry recuperó pronto el ánimo. Estaba acostumbrado a esa situación, llevaba media vida en ella. Y cuando llegó a la ciudad deportiva para el entrenamiento, apenas se acordaba de lo de Draco. Había sido una tontería, nada más. Probablemente tendría que escuchar algunas bromas, pero en realidad casi no había día en el que uno no soltara una tontería de esas. Esperaba que todo fuera como siempre.<p>

Se equivocaba. Todos se comportaban como siempre, excepto Draco. Había algo distinto en sus ojos aquella mañana, una especie de pregunta muda. Lo pilló mirándolo disimuladamente un par de veces. Harry empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Habría sospechado algo durante el incidente del resbalón? ¿Lo estaría recordando? A Harry le habría gustado pensar que Draco también era gay y estaba tratando de tantear el terreno, pero Astoria y el hecho de que lo había visto tontear con algunas fans se lo ponían difícil. Aunque, ¿no tenía él también a Ginny? ¿No se había acostado con chicas? Y aun así, era gay. Quizás Draco también lo fuera y Astoria sólo era su disfraz heterosexual. La idea de que Draco pudiera ser gay le hizo imaginar cosas muy raras. Recordaba la sensación de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, la piel bajo sus dedos. Y estaba bueno, no había por qué negarlo. Esbelto, en forma, con una polla prometedora. Se podría haber ido a la cama con un tipo así en sus mejores días y en esos momentos no se encontraba en sus mejores días. Para nada. Estaba tan caliente que hasta se habría planteado la posibilidad de acostarse con Greg y su culo peludo, si se hubiera dado el caso.

Harry no sabía qué pensar, ni se aclaró más cuando las miraditas continuaron durante los días siguientes. Si Draco sospechaba algo, desde luego no se lo había contado a nadie. Si existía la pequeña posibilidad de que también fuera gay y estuviera interesado en él, no hizo nada al respecto.

Hasta que, después del partido contra el Tottenham, que consiguieron ganar por la mínima, Harry se encontró a Draco en el aparcamiento. Eran los únicos jugadores que quedaban allí; Harry se había tenido que quedar para pasar la prueba anti-doping y hablar en la rueda de prensa y por lo que parecía, Draco estaba terminando de hablar por el móvil.

-Eh, ¿todo bien? –dijo, guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

-Sí, hace tiempo que no sufro de miedo escénico –contestó, bromeando, tratando de no parecer nervioso.

Draco se cruzó de brazos, apoyado en su deportivo.

-¿Vas a ir a celebrarlo con Ginny? Hace tiempo que no la vemos.

-Oh… Bueno, Ginny y yo no tenemos una relación muy seria… -¿Por qué había dicho eso? Pero no podía parar, la tentación era demasiado grande-. Tonteamos a veces, ya sabes. ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a quedar con Astoria?

-No, está en Oxford. –Esbozó una media sonrisa-. Tampoco tenemos una relación muy seria, de todos modos. No es realmente… la clase de persona que me interesa.

Había de nuevo una pregunta en sus ojos, pero esta vez, Harry sabía la respuesta. El corazón se le disparó en el pecho. Draco era gay.

-Creo que nos interesa la… la misma clase de personas.

Una sonrisa más amplia, más genuina, empezó a dibujarse en los labios de Draco; su mirada era más intensa que nunca.

-Parece… parece algo de lo que deberíamos hablar. –Harry asintió lentamente-. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a mi casa y nos tomamos un par de cervezas? No están las chicas, podemos celebrarlo juntos.

-Sí, eso estaría bien –contestó, sorprendido de que su voz casi no temblara.

Draco también asintió, entonces, lamiéndose los labios con un ligero nerviosismo. Harry se dio cuenta de que él también debía de estar asustado, también debía de estar pensando en lo que se estaba jugando.

-Sígueme.

Entonces se metió en su coche. Harry se dirigió hacia el suyo, con la sensación de estar en medio de un sueño, y después de meterse en él, lo puso en marcha. No podía creerlo. No podía creer que Draco también fuera gay, que estuvieran a punto de follar. Su mente se lleno de posibilidades mientras salía del aparcamiento siguiendo a Draco. Podían llegar a un acuerdo. Él no estaba enamorado de Draco y Draco no estaba enamorado de él, pero podían desahogarse juntos. Era perfecto, porque podían tener la plena seguridad de que el otro no iba a traicionarlos. Y Draco, encima, no estaba nada mal; habría podido tener mucha peor suerte, sin duda alguna.

El camino hasta la casa de Draco fue uno de los más largos de su vida, y eso que sólo duró diez minutos. Draco vivía en un barrio residencial a las afueras de Hogsmeade, un sitio bonito y tranquilo. Harry aparcó el coche al lado del de Draco y salió de él, todavía nervioso y ya bastante duro. Con el mismo aspecto, Draco le hizo pasar al interior de la casa y le condujo hasta el salón, una habitación luminosa, de muebles claros, dominada por una enorme pantalla de televisión a la que había conectada una consola.

-Siéntate, te traeré una cerveza. Deja la chaqueta por ahí.

Harry hizo lo que le decían y siguió mirando a su alrededor. Una foto de Draco con sus padres sobre la televisión, una que no tenía demasiada antigüedad. Una buena colección de películas de DVDs y algún que otro libro. Un par de revistas deportivas sobre la mesa de café.

Draco regresó con las dos cervezas, le tendió una a Harry y sentándose a su lado en el sofá, brindó con él.

-Por Europa.

-Por Europa –dijo, chocando la botella con él.

Los dos le dieron un trago a la cerveza sin apartar los ojos el uno del otro. Draco dejó la botella sobre la mesa. Harry esperó, preguntándose si iba a darle un pase de gol o le iba a tocar bajar a por la pelota y hacer él mismo la jugada.

-Así que… tú y yo…

-Los dos somos gays –soltó Harry.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, como si le hubiera sobresaltado escucharlo en voz alta, pero después empezó a sonreír lentamente y Harry sintió una enorme, fantástica sensación de alivio.

-A veces me preguntaba si era el único –dijo Draco.

-Ya, conozco la sensación –replicó, sonriendo también, la expectación recorriéndole las venas.

-No es fácil encontrar alguien seguro con quien…

-Lo sé.

Y acercó la boca a la suya, buscando el beso, el final a la tensión que se estaba creando entre ellos. Se sintió como el mejor gol del mundo. Una oleada de júbilo y deseo ardiente se apoderó de él, besar a Draco era aún mejor de lo que había esperado. Sus manos aferraron la pechera del suéter de Draco y casi sin darse cuenta, se fue inclinando sobre él para tumbarlo en el sofá, para colocarse sobre él. Si estaba yendo demasiado rápido no le importaba y a juzgar por el modo en el que Draco estaba gimiendo y frotándose contra él mientras se besaban, a él tampoco. Le habría resultado casi imposible parar, la frustración le hacía luchar con la ropa de Draco, buscar su piel como fuera. Estaba recién duchado, olía bien, a limpio, a hombre… Cada detalle era perfecto, el pelo corto, el pecho liso, los brazos y piernas delgados, pero duros, fibrosos, sus caderas estrechas y afiladas, y su polla contra la suya, hinchada y caliente.

-Aquí no, Harry-jadeó Draco, los dos medio desnudos-… Dormitorio…

Sí, la cama estaría bien, porque incluso en medio de su pasión Harry estaba temiendo caer del sofá en cualquier momento, así que se apartó, sin dejar de besarlo, de acariciarlo, y dejó que Draco se levantara del sofá y le guiara hasta el dormitorio en el piso de arriba. La cama era enorme, con sábanas de color verde oscuro y cayeron sobre ella revolcándose, buscándose con ferocidad.

Fue Harry quien se folló a Draco aquella primera vez, embistiendo como un toro mientras Draco le alentaba con una ristra de palabras sucias y juramentos, instándolo a ir más rápido, a ser más duro. Habría sido difícil decir cuál de los dos estaba más desesperado. Y después de un orgasmo glorioso, unos segundos de descanso y Draco simplemente diciendo "más" con un gruñido, quitándole el preservativo que aún llevaba puesto y chupándosela como si llevara días sin comer y aquel fuera su plato favorito. Harry estaba ya cerca del orgasmo cuando Draco lo penetró, abriéndole, llenándolo, y comenzó a follárselo con un ritmo perfecto, enloquecedor. Apenas podía moverse, tenía las piernas dobladas sobre los hombros de Draco, entregado y listo para recibirlo y confió en él como confiaba en el campo de juego hasta que el orgasmo le hizo gritar y su cuerpo pareció perder toda su fuerza al vaciarse entre sus estómagos.

Y luego paz y una satisfacción que las mujeres jamás, jamás podrían darle.

-Esto ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba –dijo Draco.

Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Esperabas que fuera malo?

-No sé, tú y yo no tenemos la mejor historia juntos… Pero debería habérmelo imaginado, debería haber sabido que sería como cuando jugamos al fútbol. –Harry sonrió, asintiendo-. Es casi como si pensáramos de la misma manera, ¿no crees? Esto ha sido también así.

-Sí, tienes razón. –Demasiado bueno como para no repetirlo. Sabiendo que podía tener eso, Harry no quería volver a la abstinencia, no quería buscar alivio en chicas que sólo podía follarse si cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que eran hombres-. Oye, Draco… ¿No crees que podríamos… llegar a un acuerdo? Ya sabes… Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí y yo sé que puedo confiar en ti. Y… ha sido genial.

Draco ya asentía, sonriendo.

-Me has quitado las palabras de lo boca. Podemos quedar dos o tres veces por semana para follar. Pero debemos tener mucho cuidado, Harry, lo digo en serio.

-¡Claro! –dijo, casi ofendido de que pensara que necesitaba que se lo dijeran.

-Cuanto menos hablemos en los vestuarios, mejor. No digo que parezcamos enfadados ni nada de eso, pero… ya sabes, cuando dos personas que se acuestan están juntas, a veces se notan cosas.

Harry estaba dispuesto a tomar todas las precauciones oportunas, e incluso dijo que debían guardarlo en el más absoluto secreto, incluyendo también a Ginny y Astoria. Pero a pesar de todas esas medidas, sentía una alegría que no tenía nada que ver con el fútbol y que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Era como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

* * *

><p>Pasadas unas semanas, Harry se preguntaba cómo había podido subsistir con tan poco durante tanto tiempo. El acuerdo con Draco era perfecto. Dependiendo de lo cargados que estuvieran de partidos, quedaban dos o tres veces por semana y follaban hasta cansarse, a veces en casa de uno y a veces en casa de otro. Al principio se separaban pronto, pero después empezaron a pasar algo más de tiempo juntos antes o después de follar. A veces jugaban a los videojuegos o veían alguna película juntos; otras analizaban obsesivamente el último partido y el juego de su próximo rival o compartían sus experiencias como jugadores homosexuales o discutían cuál era el jugador más guapo de cada equipo y a quién no tocarían ni con un palo de cien metros.<p>

Su relación no perjudicó a su juego en el campo, sino todo lo contrario, porque Draco estaba más centrado y no se metía en tantas broncas con los contrarios, ni empezándolas ni siguiéndolas. Seguían entendiéndose bien, leyéndose mutuamente sin esfuerzo.

Harry siempre recordaría el partido jugado contra el Swansea en casa, un encuentro bronco, difícil. El campo, que no era ninguna maravilla, se había embarrado y estaba cayendo una fina aguanieve que traspasaba los músculos y helaba los huesos a pesar de las carreras arriba y abajo. El Swansea les había marcado un gol de penalty en el minuto diez y otro en el veinticinco. Harry sabía que un gol bastaría para ponerlos de vuelta en el partido, pero la oportunidad no llegaba. El Swansea había aparcado el autobús delante del área y no había manera de romper sus defensas y las patadas iban que volaban. Draco estaba recibiendo por todos los lados, le estaban haciendo un marcaje durísimo, pero el árbitro se resistía a sacar tarjetas. Harry le señaló con los dedos que era la cuarta vez que le entraban con los pies por delante sin posibilidad de jugar la pelota y el árbitro se desentendió de él. El poco público que había desafiado al mal tiempo para ver el partido trataba de darles ánimos, pero Harry sabía que el equipo estaba medio muerto, pensando más en ver el final del encuentro que en ganarlo.

Pero había excepciones, claro. Krum bramaba desde el fondo, poniendo orden en la defensa y gritándoles a sus hombres cuando pensaban que no estaban luchando tanto como debían. Harry lo intentaba una y otra vez, trataba de escurrirse entre las apretadas líneas, de lanzar desde fuera del área, de provocar penaltys o faltas peligrosas. A él también lo estaban destrozando a patadas y sabía que al día siguiente iba a estar realmente dolorido, pero odiaba perder, siempre lo había odiado y estaba dispuesto a intentarlo hasta el último minuto. Y luego estaba Draco, levantándose a cada falta con un brillo maníaco en los ojos, insultando a sus propios delanteros cuando no podían aprovechar uno de sus pases –aunque fuera porque tenían a cinco contrarios encima-, bajando a defender como un enloquecido y peleando cada posesión de balón como si el destino del mundo dependiera de ello.

El esfuerzo y la constancia dio sus frutos por fin, cerca ya del descanso, el Swansea perdió la pelota en un contragolpe y Bill se la pasó rápidamente a Draco. Para entonces, Harry y Blaise ya habían salido disparados en dirección a la portería de Vorm, el portero portugués del Swansea. Draco le pasó a Blaise, que encaró a un contrario y Harry siguió corriendo, buscando una buena posición de tiro por si Blaise le pasaba. Blaise dribló al primero, pero vio cerrada su carrera por dos defensas. Harry apuró más su carrera, seguro de que Blaise iba a pasarle y vio llegar el balón hacia él. Alto, a la altura del pecho. El portero algo adelantado. Harry se tiró hacia delante y cabeceó con fuerza y vio cómo entraba el balón mientras él caía al suelo.

El ánimo del equipo cambió como por arte de magia, ahora eran todos los que veían posible la victoria. Cuando se fueron al descanso estaban convencidos de que podían ganar al Swansea. Iban los últimos, por Dios. Shacklebolt les animó con vehemencia y espoleó a los que habían arrojado la toalla demasiado pronto. Eso no era lo que el Hogwarts hacía. El Hogwarts luchaba hasta el final del partido.

En la reanudación, el Swansea trató de mantener la misma tónica que antes, pero ahora ellos se encontraban mucho más cómodos en el campo, mucho más optimistas. Habían recuperado la chispa que les había hecho brillar durante lo que llevaban de temporada. Ahora era más fácil encontrar huecos, romper la defensa. Blaise estrelló un tiro durísimo al palo y eso aún les dio más alas. Entonces, en medio de una jugada en el borde del área del Swansea, Draco, que de vez en cuando marcaba algún gol, probó un disparo a portería. El portero la despejó, pero la pelota seguía viva en el área y Harry corrió hacia ella. Vio que alguien del Swansea trataba de despejarla, el balón rebotó en otro defensa. Harry la vio llegar de pronto hacia él y justo un momento antes de que le entrara otro rival, disparó como pudo. El tiro no fue bueno, supo que el portero iba a detenerla, pero dio un rebote raro por culpa de uno de los charcos del suelo y se coló en la portería. El estadio se vino abajo y Harry se vio sepultado por sus compañeros, que se le tiraron encima. ¡Había empatado! Dios, probablemente había sido el gol más feo de toda su carrera, pero pocos le habían sabido tan dulces.

Ahora ya eran imparables. El Swansea tuvo que abrir sus líneas para buscar la victoria porque siendo los últimos, no podían permitirse el lujo de perder más puntos. Y con las líneas abiertas venían los huecos, donde Draco y él podían destrozarlos. Faltaban quince minutos, tenían tiempo de sobra para marcar y toda la intención de hacerlo. Harry lanzó otro tiro al larguero y el portero detuvo un balón de Justin cuando ya estaba todo el mundo gritando gol.

A falta de cinco minutos, Victor robó un balón peligroso y le pasó rápidamente a Justin. Justin le pasó a Draco, quien encaró a un contrario, lo superó y le envió el balón a Michael, que entraba por el centro del área arrastrando a dos defensas. Harry llegaba por detrás, escorado a la izquierda; ya había dejado atrás a su marcador. Cuando Michael le pasó, siguió corriendo y entró en el área. Un defensa salió a su paso y Harry cambió el balón de pierna para sortearlo. Justo cuando se daba cuenta de que lo había conseguido, sintió una patada terrible en el tobillo derecho y cayó al suelo, llevándose las manos a la zona dolorida y tratando de morderse la lengua para no empezar a ponerlo de hijo de puta para arriba. El árbitro llegó corriendo, pitó penalty y le sacó la roja al defensa. El estadio estaba histérico y Harry se alegró para sus adentros de haber recibido esa falta aunque dolía como mil demonios.

Normalmente era él quien tiraba los penaltys y la mayoría de faltas peligrosas, pero cuando Harry se puso en pie se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser ese día cuando consiguiera su hat-trick. El pie le dolía, no podía pisar bien. No creía que fuera nada grave, pero sabía que si insistía en jugar en ese estado podía acabar empeorando mucho las cosas. No iba a arriesgar su carrera por un hat-trick. Un poco fastidiado, pidió el cambio.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Draco, apareciendo de pronto a su lado.

-Sí, tranquilo. No quiero forzar. –Y luego, mientras le entregaba el brazalete de capitán a Bill, añadió-: Buena suerte.

Cuando él no estaba en el campo, era Draco quien se encargaba de los penaltys y las faltas. Harry fue cojeando al banquillo, acompañado de una ovación de gala que le emocionó, y saludó a Oliver, su sustituto. Pomfrey, parte del equipo médico estaba a su lado, preguntándole cómo se encontraba, pero Harry le aseguró que no era nada de lo que preocuparse y se sentó con los otros reservas, atento a lo que pasaba. Draco estaba colocando en ese momento el balón en el punto de penalty, la viva imagen de la calma. Retrocedió unos pasos, esperó. El campo quedó casi en silencio, pendientes del árbitro. Y cuando éste dio una señal, Draco corrió hacia el punto de penalty, disparó y la clavó por la escuadra.

Fue una locura. No habían ganado absolutamente nada y sólo era una victoria contra el colista. Pero había sido épico, una lucha contra los elementos. Uno de esos partidos que forja a un equipo. En el vestuario compararon heridas: exceptuando a Ron, tenían todos las piernas acribilladas. Algunos hasta tomaron fotos con sus móviles de las señales en sus piernas de los clavos de las botas contrarias. Dos días más tarde, Dean y Justin estaban con un resfriado espantoso, Harry también estuvo dos días de baja por culpa del golpe en el tobillo. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que había valido la pena.

Pero si Harry recordaba especialmente ese partido no era sólo porque hubieran dado una lección de coraje y de tenacidad. La victoria contra el Swansea supuso la reconciliación entre el público del Hogwarts y Draco. Lo habían visto dejarse la piel en el campo, levantar al equipo. Había hecho uno de los mejores partidos de la temporada en las peores circunstancias posibles y los aficionados por fin le dieron la bienvenida a casa. La grada empezó a corear su nombre durante los partidos, las ventas de las camisetas con su número empezaron a aumentar en Hogsmeade y la prensa local dejó de llamarle sistemáticamente "el hijo del empresario corrupto Lucius Malfoy". Harry se alegraba casi tanto como el propio Draco, lo habría hecho aunque no se hubiera estado acostando con él. Se merecía ese reconocimiento.

* * *

><p>Harry sabía que aquella temporada era, en muchos sentidos, una oportunidad única. Si seguían haciéndolo bien, los clubs grandes caerían sobre los mejores de ellos, tentándolos con promesas de dinero y títulos. El representante de Harry, Sirius Black, ya había tenido algunas conversaciones con gente del Liverpool y del Chelsea. Aún no había habido ninguna oferta en firme y el club estaba insinuando que lo quería conservar en el equipo, pero Harry aún no sabía qué decisión tomaría si se presentaba el momento. Una parte de él quería fichar por un grande, por supuesto. Codearse cada año con los mejores de Europa, aparecer en la primera página de los periódicos nacionales, disfrutar de unas instalaciones lujosas. Pero había otra parte de él que quería hacer grande al Hogwarts, llevarlo hasta lo más alto.<p>

No era el único, desde luego, y un día escuchó que Snape, el representante de Draco, Blaise y otros jugadores del equipo, había estado cenando con gente del Manchester United. Harry supo inmediatamente que andaban tras Draco, no le extrañaba. En la prensa no trascendió el contenido de la reunión y Draco guardó silencio en el vestuario, pero cuando se encontraron más tarde en casa de Harry, ya los dos saciados, tumbados en la cama, Harry le preguntó directamente por el interés del Manchester.

-Me han ofrecido un contrato de dos años, prorrogable por otros dos, a dos millones de libras por año más primas.

-Guau… Es una oferta buenísima. ¿Vas a aceptarla? –Nada más decirlo, sintió una extraña sensación de pérdida.

Draco no contestó inmediatamente, parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba más vulnerable de lo que Harry le había escuchado nunca.

-No sé aún lo que voy a hacer… Me gustaría… ¿Sabes por qué volví a Hogsmeade? –Harry negó con la cabeza, interesado, muy consciente de que era la primera vez que hablaban de algo personal que no tuviera que ver con su orientación sexual-. No fue sólo porque tuviera ganas de volver a casa. Mi padre… Mi padre había hecho mucho daño a la gente de Hogsmeade. Y yo pensé… Te va a parecer una tontería, pero pensé que si conseguía ayudar al equipo y hacerlo llegar lo más lejos posible, estaría… estaría compensando un poco, ¿comprendes? Un poco.

Por un momento, Harry se quedó sin palabras. Jamás había oído a Draco hablar de su padre desde que había regresado y jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que hubiera fichado por el Hogwarts por esa razón.

-No es una tontería –dijo, con un ligero temblor en la voz-. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hizo tu padre, pero me parece… me parece increíble que quieras darle algo a la ciudad.

Ahora Draco se había puesto un poco rojo.

-No estoy diciendo que nunca vaya a fichar por uno de esos equipos. Es sólo… me gustaría haber ganado algunos títulos con el Hogwarts antes, ¿entiendes? –Se encogió de hombros-. No te preocupes, aunque fiches por el Chelsea y te vayas de aquí, podemos seguir manteniendo nuestro acuerdo. Follar en Navidades y en verano es mejor que no follar nunca.

Harry contempló esa posibilidad.

-No sé si voy a irme al Chelsea.

-Bueno, sea el club que sea. Sé que ya tienes ofertas, y sólo van a mejorar a medida que avance la temporada. Eres el delantero revelación de este añi, Harry, no me extrañaría que te convocaran pronto para la selección.

-Podríamos vernos allí los dos –replicó, porque sabía que el nombre de Draco también había llamado la atención en esos círculos-. Pero lo que quiero decir es que no sé si quiero irme de aquí. Esta es mi casa… Me gustaría ver al Hogwarts codeándose con los grandes, no dejarlo atrás.

-Siempre has sido un sentimental.

-Mira quién fue a hablar –dijo Harry, sonriendo.

-Yo no estoy siendo sentimental. Harry, tienes que pensar a lo grande. Podrías brillar como delantero en cualquier equipo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No es como si tuviera que tomar una decisión hoy. Ya veremos cómo están las cosas dentro de un par de meses.

* * *

><p>-Pareces diferente, Harry –le dijo Ginny un domingo, mientras comían todos juntos en casa de los Weasley.<p>

-¿Diferente? ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé… Como si te sintieras más ligero. –Entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad-. ¿Estás viendo a alguien?

Harry dio un respingo y miró a su alrededor, pero en ese momento no había Weasleys cerca.

-No, no. –Sonrió, disimulando-. Estamos teniendo una temporada muy buena, esto que ves es pura felicidad.

No sabía hasta qué punto la había convencido, pero Ginny al menos no insistió. Harry se alegró porque no quería pensar en Draco. Últimamente había estado pensando algunas cosas sobre él que le tenían un poco preocupado. Cosas como lo a gusto que estaba cuando los dos charlaban en la cama, abrazados. O lo mucho que le costaba separarse de él, pues nunca pasaban la noche juntos. El modo en el que sonaba su nombre cuando Draco lo pronunciaba durante el sexo. La tarde hilarante que habían pasado discutiendo qué indicios físicos permitían averiguar el grosor de la polla de un tipo sin necesidad de verla: tamaño de los pies, circunferencia de la muñeca, relación índice-pulgar… O ese modo en el que algo bueno y dulce parecía calentarse en su estómago cada vez que Draco le sonreía. No eran la clase de pensamientos que uno debía de tener sobre su colega de sexo. Sólo eran dos chicos deshogándose juntos, Draco lo veía así y él también debía seguir viéndolo de esa manera. Algo había cambiado en su interior cuando Draco le había hecho esa confesión, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que pese a algunas características irritantes, tenía delante a un hombre decente, bueno, la clase de persona que le gustaba tener cerca. Un chico que a veces quizás debía sentirse demasiado joven para cargar con el peso que había decidido llevar sobre sus hombros sin tener culpa alguna. Pero no podía dejar que su corazón siguiera por ese camino.

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Draco era divertido y sexy y cada vez que pasaban un rato a solas Harry le dejaba con la sensación de que se había enamorado un poquito más de él. Se planteó la posibilidad de poner fin a esos encuentros secretos, pero no tuvo bastante fuerza interior como para tomar esa decisión. Draco empezó a lanzarle algunas miradas interrogativas de vez en cuando y Harry supo que no tardaría en preguntarle qué le pasaba.

Fueron seis días, exactamente.

-Harry, ¿por qué estás tan serio últimamente? ¿Acaso quieres… cancelar nuestro acuerdo?

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Tienes que llamarlo así?

Draco se lo quedó mirando unos segundos con expresión absolutamente indescifrable. Después se cruzó de brazos y alzó la nariz.

-Creía que eso era lo que querías tener.

Harry sintió unos deseos absurdos de darle un puñetazo.

-Bueno, pues quizás ya no es lo que quiero.

La mirada de Draco se endureció.

-Oh, ¿entonces _sí_ quieres que dejemos de vernos?

-¡No! –exclamó Harry, levantándose del sofá-. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Pareces idiota!

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó también del sofá, rápido como una centella.

-Pero ¿a ti qué coño te pasa? ¿Por qué me insultas?

Las palabras salieron sin más.

-¡Porque me gustas! Me gustas, ¿vale? Y ya sé que acordamos que esto sólo sería follar y ya sé que no tiene el más puto sentido, pero creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, maldita sea.

Por un momento, Draco se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito.

-Oh, ¡_tú_ eres el idiota!

Un segundo después Draco se había abalanzado sobre él y lo empujaba hacia el sofá besándolo como si quisiera succionarle el alma.

-Draco… -dijo Harry cuando pudo, maravillado.

-Cállate y bésame.

Draco a veces tenía las ideas más geniales.

* * *

><p>En algunos sentidos, su vida cambió poco. Seguían en el armario, era impensable hacer pública su relación y continuaban teniendo tanto cuidado como antes. Nunca pasaban la noche juntos, les daba miedo que alguien lo notara. Nunca iban a cenar juntos, ni al cine. Y los dos tenían que esforzarse más que nunca en disimular cuando estaban delante de gente para no sonreírse, para no mirarse con aire embelesado, para no acercarse al otro y tocarlo con la confianza íntima de los amantes. Pero a pesar de eso, Harry era feliz, muy feliz. Era la primera vez que podía estar con alguien a quien amaba realmente, y también era la primera vez para Draco, aunque hubiera tenido más experiencias sexuales con hombres que él. Cualquier momento que podían pasar juntos era como un regalo, algo que Harry no había esperado disfrutar hasta haber abandonado el fútbol.<p>

Mientras tanto, la temporada seguía como siempre. Fueron eliminados en cuartos de la Carling Cup, pero habían pasado a semifinales en la FA Cup y seguían arriba en la tabla, alternando entre el tercer y el quinto puesto. La prensa los consideraba un equipo nuevo, joven, descarado, y los trataba con cariño.

Pero entonces, ya a principios de abril, se produjo un pequeño escándalo cuando un periodista captó una foto de Cormac, en el coche, besándose con una chica que parecía estar todavía en el instituto. Se supo que la chica tenía diecisiete años, lo cual ya la hacía capaz de consentir, aunque fuera menor de edad, y Cormac en cualquier caso aseguró que ella había dicho tener dieciocho. La chica, hija de un directivo del club, no echó leña al fuego y el asunto cayó en el olvido rápidamente, pero Harry se quedó con un mal sabor de boca. Cormac no era mucho mayor que la chica, tenía veinticuatro años, pero aun así ¿en serio que tenía que escogerlas menores de edad?

-¿Sabes qué es lo triste? –le dijo a Ginny, parafraseando una conversación parecida que ya había tenido con Draco-. Que el club ha perdido el culo por ayudarlo. O sea, ya sé que no ha cometido ningún delito en realidad…

-McLaggen es un cerdo –dijo Ginny, con pasión.

-Sí, o sea, estaba con una menor. Pero el club ha salido a defenderlo. Y sabes que habría salido a defenderlo aunque lo hubieran acusado de algo más grave. Pero si se supiera que soy gay, ¿qué crees que pasaría?

-Sabes que Dumbledore te defendería, él te aprecia.

-Ya, y Shacklebolt, él también me aprecia. Y aun así, si saliera del armario, el club no me defendería. No querrían convertir al Hogwarts en el club de los maricones. Hay que pensar en los niños.

-Harry…

Él se dio cuenta de que había sonado demasiado amargo y que la estaba disgustando y se detuvo. Oh, a la mierda, así eran las cosas, había aceptado las reglas al decidir luchar por ser jugador profesional. Y al menos el equipo no había acusado el golpe y Cormac se había atemperado un poco, asustado por el revuelo que se había armado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Es sólo que este doble rasero me toca un poco los cojones.

-A mí también. Si los tuviera.

Harry sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

-Si fuera hetero me casaría contigo sin pensármelo dos veces.

-Bueno, tendrás que conformarte con ese novio misterioso que tienes.

Harry se tensó.

-No tengo ningún novio misterioso.

-Oh, lo tienes. –Ginny le besó en la mejilla y se separó de él-. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a cotillear. Sólo me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien, en serio. Te mereces ser feliz.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo te hiciste esta cicatriz? –le preguntó una tarde Draco, repasándola con el dedo.<p>

-En el accidente de coche en el que murieron mis padres.

Draco le dio un beso.

-Lo siento… Te criaron tus tíos, ¿no? –Harry hizo un ruidito poco comprometido-. Nunca hablas de ellos ni tienes fotografías suyas. ¿No te llevas bien con ellos?

Harry respiró hondo.

-No. No, no los veo nunca. –Draco se quedó callado, como esperando-. Nunca me trataron bien. No les gustaba tener que haberse hecho cargo de mí. Me castigaban a menudo sin comer, a veces durante días enteros. Hacían la vista gorda cuando mi primo me pegaba, nunca me regalaron nada en Navidad o por mi cumpleaños. A menudo me hacían limpiar cosas con la excusa de que tenía que ganarme el techo y la comida que me daban. El techo… Me hacían dormir en una alacena que había debajo de la escalera. –Tragó saliva, casi sin atreverse a mirar a Draco; cuando lo hizo, vio que su expresión era seria, intensa-. Cuando tenía ocho años me escapé. Mis tíos se habían ido a pasar el fin de semana a la casa de campo de unos amigos suyos y a mí me dejaron encerrado en esa alacena durante los dos días, con un par de botellas de agua, algunos bocadillos y un orinal.

-Joder, Harry… Joder… -Podría haber habido lágrimas en los ojos de Draco.

-Cuando volvieron, no les dije nada. Al día siguiente, cuando me mandaron a la escuela, metí lo poco que tenía en la mochila y me escapé. No tenía ningún plan en realidad, sólo irme lejos. Creo que quería hacerme vagabundo y conseguir un perro y dedicarme a viajar por Inglaterra como polizón en los trenes de mercancías. –Esbozó una sonrisa, porque ahora podía sonreír pensando en eso-. Pero un niño de ocho años vagabundeando por Hogsmeade en horario escolar llama la atención. Y fue Molly Weasley quien me encontró, la madre de Ron y toda la tropa. Oh, Dios, Molly… Al principio se pensó que estaba haciendo una cosa de críos, no sé, que me había escapado de casa porque mis tíos no me habían comprado las zapatillas de deporte que quería, pero tuve suerte. Tuve suerte y Molly notó algo raro. Y yo… no sé, nunca había confiado en ningún adulto, pero Molly me llevó a la cafetería más cercana y empezó a atiborrarme con chocolate caliente y pasteles y a hablarme como… Como si yo le importara de verdad. No sé, me lo acabó sonsacando todo.

Aquella noche, ya había dormido en casa de los Weasley, en una cama plegable que habían puesto en el cuarto de Ron. Aquella casa cálida, llena de niños pelirrojos, le había parecido casi como algo mágico, de cuento de hadas. Y Arthur, que ya trabajaba en el Ayuntamiento, había movido los hilos a su favor, espoleado por Molly y su propia compasión. En menos de un mes, los Dursley habían perdido la custodia y los Weasley habían sido nombrados su familia de acogida. Harry había aprendido a querer, a confiar… Incluso a jugar al fútbol. Había pateado balones antes, siempre le había gustado, pero Bill ya estaba en el filial del Hogwarts y George y Ron aspiraban a seguir sus pasos. Harry fue incluido en sus juegos desde el primer día y en cuanto habían notado la velocidad con la que aprendía, la obsesión creciente por el juego, lo apuntaron al mismo equipo que Ron.

-Nunca he vuelto a ver a los Dursley. Hubo un juicio y les cayeron algunos años de cárcel a cada uno, pero salieron pronto, al cabo de un par de años, por buena conducta y esas cosas. Se fueron a vivir a otra ciudad. –Con eso la historia había acabado, pero Draco seguía en silencio y Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso-. Di algo.

Draco medio ocultó la cara al besarle en el pecho.

-Si digo algo, si digo lo que me gustaría hacerles a los Dursley, me da miedo que pienses que soy un monstruo.

Harry sintió cómo desaparecía su nerviosismo, barrido por una inexplicable ternura, y le movió con suavidad la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-No sé qué decirte, a lo largo de estos años he oído sugerencias muy pintorescas por parte de Ron y sus hermanos. Fred, el otro gemelo, es muy fan de Saw. Sólo… Bueno, no piensas que soy raro, ¿verdad?

Draco dio un respingo como si lo hubiera insultado personalmente.

-No, claro que no. Los raros son tus tíos, esos… cabrones sin entrañas.

Draco lo abrazó repentinamente, con fuerza, como si quisiera protegerlo de cualquier mal. Harry no creía necesitar ya esa clase de protección, pero fue una de esas veces en las que pensó que se había enamorado de Draco un poquito más.

* * *

><p>En el partido de ida de semifinales de la FA Cup se cruzaron contra el Manchester United, que ya les había pegado un buen repaso en la Liga. El partido de ida era en Old Trafford y esperaban al menos conseguir arañar un empate. El Manchester estaba concentrado en otras competiciones y no había convocado a sus mejores jugadores, así que tenían una oportunidad.<p>

Aun así, a los diez minutos de partido Harry ya tenía la sensación de que si no ocurría un milagro iban a salir goleados. Pero el fútbol, a veces, es caprichoso. En toda la primera parte el Manchester había tirado tres tiros al palo, había fallado un tiro a puerta vacía y había visto tres goles cantados salvados en el último minuto por Ron, que sí estaba teniendo su noche. Harry se sorprendió de llegar al descanso con el marcador a cero. Ellos sólo habían tirado a puerta una vez, un tiro de Blaise que Draco había calificado de "más feo que una puta de diez libras".

En la segunda parte, Ferguson, el entrenador del Manchester sacó a las estrellas que había dejado en el banquillo. El estadio cantaba al unísono el himno del equipo. Pero siguió marcado por la mala suerte. Krum sacó una pelota de bajo los palos de una patada y Ron hizo otros dos paradones. Y entonces, a falta de sólo dos minutos para el final, consiguieron un corner. Draco fue a sacarlo y en cuanto Harry vio salir el balón disparado, supo a dónde iba. Corrió hacia el interior, llevándose a dos defensas con él y un segundo después Blaise entró por ese hueco como una bala y conectó una volea impresionante. Harry gritó con tanta alegría como si el gol lo hubiera metido él y fue a abrazarse con el resto del grupo. Por supuesto el Manchester podía remontar la eliminatoria en el partido de vuelta, pero se sentía tan bien haberles ganado… Allí, en Old Trafford.

Tres días después Harry estaba soñando con la final de la Champions cuando le despertó el teléfono. Parpadeando, vio que sólo eran las cinco de la mañana, un poco pronto para llamadas.

-¿Sí?

-Harry, muchacho, soy yo…

-Presidente… -No podía entender por qué Dumbledore lo llamaba a esas horas-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito que vengas ya mismo a las oficinas del club.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Mejor hablar de esto cara a cara. No tardes, por favor, es bastante urgente.

Dumbledore terminó la llamada y Harry se quedó paralizado un momento, sintiendo un peso duro y frío en el estómago. No, no, no podía ser. Eso no. Quizás lo habían acusado falsamente de doparse o alguna fan loca había empezado a decir que la había violado o que la había dejado embarazada. Tenía que ser algo así. Casi temblando, se vistió y se fue a por el coche. Entonces volvió a sonar el teléfono y estuvo a punto de gritar por el sobresalto. Aún más nervioso, vio que era Sirius.

-¿Harry? Soy yo. ¿Qué diablos está pasando? El viejo me acaba de convocar en el club.

-No lo sé. No lo sé, yo también voy para allá.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí –mintió-. Nos vemos allí.

Era una suerte que a esas horas aún no hubiera mucho tráfico, porque Harry estaba conduciendo casi sin mirar por donde iba. Cuando llegó al club, vio el deportivo de Draco ya aparcado y frenó en seco.

-No… No, no, por favor…

Los habían convocado a los dos. Lo sabían. Lo habían averiguado de algún modo. Harry luchó contra el ataque de pánico que se estaba formando en su interior, consciente de que su carrera se había terminado. Y le pareció tan injusto, tan repugnante, que la sensación de terror se transformó súbitamente en rabia. A la mierda… A la mierda. Iba a denunciar a la Federación, a la UEFA. Lo llevaría hasta el Tribunal de Estrasburgo, si hacía falta. A él iban a joderlo, pero planeaba luchar para que los que vinieran detrás lo tuvieran más fácil. Y no pensaba entrar ahí como si hubiera hecho algo malo. No pensaba hacer eso en absoluto.

Harry aparcó el coche y caminó hasta la entrada de las oficinas. Sirius estaba allí, serio e impaciente.

-¡Harry! –Su agente fue a saludarlo-. Draco está aquí, con ese imbécil de Snape. ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé –volvió a mentir.

-No me gusta… No me gusta nada… -dijo Sirius, mientras caminaban juntos hacia una de las salas de reuniones-. Oye, no habréis hecho Draco y tú ninguna tontería, ¿verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Harry.

-Ya sabes… Una fiesterita privada, un par de strippers, las cosas se calientan un poco…

-¡No! No, claro que no.

Llegaron a la sala. Harry entró y vio a Dumbledore y un par de directivos también, a Parkinson, a Shacklebolt y a Snape, el agente de Draco. Y Draco, su Draco, estaba sentado en una silla, pálido como un muerto y más asustado de lo que Harry le había visto jamás.

-Bien, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué es tan importante como para hacernos venir a estas horas?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio cómo Draco se incorporaba un poco mientras lo miraba con cierta curiosidad y sorpresa. Probablemente había esperado encontrarlo tan angustiado como él. Pero Harry esperaba marcharse de allí con la dignidad intacta y esperaba de corazón que Draco pudiera seguir su ejemplo.

Parkinson abrió la tapa de su portátil, que estaba encendido. Harry vio que era un vídeo de Youtube.

-Estas imágenes están dando la vuelta a Internet.

Entonces apretó el play y Harry vio una imagen de su propio comedor a través de la ventana. Draco y él estaban tumbados en el sofá, charlando. La imagen cambió a otra foto en la que él le estaba acariciando el pelo a Draco. En la otra, se besaban. Y en la otra.

Harry miró a Draco, que tenía los ojos fijos en el vídeo, abiertos como platos. Snape, Sirius y los dos directivos parecían horrorizados.

-Creo que ya ha quedado claro, Parkinson –dijo Shacklebolt.

Snape los miró como si fueran insectos.

-Sois… ¿qué? ¿_Gays_?

-Esa es una observación muy aguda, Snape –replicó Harry.

-Harry, creo que no te das cuenta de lo serio que es esto –empezó a decir Sirius.

-¿No? –saltó él, enfadado-. ¿Tú crees? ¿Me he dedicado todos estos años a fingir que soy heterosexual porque sí?

Parkinson meneó la cabeza.

-Esto va a ser imposible de contener. He pedido ya la retirada del vídeo y estoy tratando de averiguar quién consiguió esas imágenes. Apuesto a que fue esa zorra de Rita Skeeter. Pero las imágenes están en todas partes. Hay webs de noticias que ya las han incluido. Estáis fuera del armario, chicos, no hay nada que hacer. Nos van a comer vivos.

-No puedo creerlo –saltó Fudge, un directivo, como si acabara de recuperar el habla después del shock-. ¿Acaso no podíais conteneros? ¡Podríais haber pensado en el equipo!

-¿Le dijo eso a Cormac cuando lo pillaron liado con una menor? –replicó Draco, saltando también de pronto. Harry sintió una llamarada de orgullo al verlo-. ¡No hemos hecho nada malo!

Fudge les señaló con el dedo.

-Aquí no vais a volver a jugar. El Hogwarts no es un equipo de maricones.

Harry se abalanzó sobre él, dispuesto a partirle la cara, pero Shacklebolt y Sirius fueron rápidos y le sujetaron antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo.

-Vamos a mantener la calma todos –dijo Dumbledore, hablando por fin-. Reuniré a la Junta Directiva para decidir qué medidas tomamos. Señorita Parkinson, manténgame informado de la progresión de la noticia, por favor. Harry, Draco, creo que ahora es mejor que volváis a casa.

-Por separado, por supuesto –añadió Snape con frialdad.

-Oh, Severus, no empieces –dijo Draco, cerrando los ojos.

-Tenemos entrenamiento dentro de un rato –dijo Harry, con firmeza.

Shacklebolt negó con la cabeza.

-No hoy, Harry.

-Personalmente no tengo nada en contra de los gays –dijo el otro directivo-. Pero esto es fútbol. Sabéis cómo son las cosas. ¿Cómo van a sentirse cómodos vuestros compañeros sabiendo que vosotros…? No es nada personal.

Harry torció la boca con disgusto y los miró a todos a los ojos. Sin ellos dos, Hogwarts no habría hecho una mierda ese año y todos lo sabían.

-No, por supuesto… No es personal… -Harry meneó la cabeza y se giró hacia Draco-. Vámonos de aquí.

-No, ya os he dicho que no deben veros juntos –exclamó Snape.

Draco le dirigió una mirada abatida.

-Ahora ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, Severus.

Entonces se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación con Harry.

* * *

><p>Estaban los dos en el coche, aún en el aparcamiento.<p>

-Lo siento –dijo Draco, con los ojos apretados-. Esto ha sido culpa mía. Si no me hubiera acercado a ti para proponerte…

Harry le detuvo.

-Cállate, no digas eso. Yo dije que sí. Y de todos modos, no es culpa nuestra. Esto no está pasando porque hayamos hecho algo malo, está pasando porque el mundo del fútbol está lleno de prejuicios. No voy… No voy a sentirme avergonzado de lo nuestro, maldita sea. No tienen derecho. No me arrepiento de haber hecho ese trato contigo, Draco. Te quiero y la verdad es que no soporto la idea de que nos separemos algún día. No te arrepientas tú, por favor…

Draco parecía destrozado, pero aun así esbozó una sonrisa.

-Oh, joder… Yo también te quiero. No me arrepiento, es sólo… No puedo creer que todo se haya ido a la mierda. Yo quería… quería darle títulos al Hogwarts. Quería ganarme el respeto de la gente. Y Dios, la Premier… La Premier, Harry. Y ahora… nos lo van a quitar.

Dolía. La verdad era que dolía.

Permanecieron allí unos minutos, lamentándose por lo sucedido, pero Harry quería ir a hablar con los Weasley y darles la noticia antes de que se enteraran por otros. La idea le ponía un poco nervioso. Los Weasley apoyaban el matrimonio gay y esas cosas, así que no esperaba que lo fueran a echar de casa mientras lo amenazaban con los fuegos del infierno, pero les había mentido durante muchos años y eso no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso. Además, temía decepcionarlos. Ellos le habían cuidado y querido como un hijo, habían apoyado por completo su carrera como futbolista… Y ahora había perdido todo lo que ellos habían querido para él.

Draco se marchó en su propio coche a hablar con Greg, y Harry condujo hasta la casa de Molly y Arthur. En ese momento sólo Ginny vivía con ellos, los demás se habían independizado ya, y los encontró a los tres desayunando todavía. Molly y Arthur parecían muy sorprendidos al verlo allí tan temprano, pero Ginny lo miró como si hubiera adivinado qué iba a decirles y le dirigió una mirada de simpatía y apoyo.

-Hay algo que debo deciros –empezó él-. Sé que os lo debería haber contado antes, pero tenía miedo de que Ron y los demás se acabaran enterando también y… -Tomó aire-. No me gustan las chicas. Nunca me han gustado. Soy gay.

Arthur miró a su mujer con sorpresa, pero ella estaba asintiendo lentamente.

-Siempre lo sospeché. Pero Harry, cariño, deberías tener más fe en los chicos. Todos habéis sido educados para respetar a los demás.

-Con el fútbol es distinto. Además, tenía miedo de que a alguno de ellos se le escapara sin querer. Ningún equipo ficharía a un jugador gay.

Ginny, que había estado observando la escena con expresión conmovida, frunció el ceño de pronto.

-Espera… Espera, Harry, ¿qué ha pasado?

Harry cerró los ojos un momento, dolía decirlo en voz alta.

-Me han descubierto. Estaba… -Pero tuvo que detenerse, aquel no era el tono en el que debía hablar de Draco. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa al recordar lo que tenían-. Draco y yo llevamos unos meses juntos. Él es gay también y… La verdad es que soy muy feliz con él.

-¿Draco también? –exclamó Arthur, perplejo.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Ginny, haciendo un gesto de victoria con el puño.

-Vaya, es una sorpresa, pero nos alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien –dijo Arthur.

-Sí, el chico no es como el sinvergüenza de su padre –añadió Molly.

Harry sonrió.

-No, es genial. –Pero luego recordó el problema que tenían entre manos y su rostro se volvió a ensombrecer-. El otro día estábamos en el sofá de mi casa, viendo una peli en la tele. Sólo… sólo estábamos ahí, besándonos y hablando y eso. Pero alguien se coló en el jardín e hizo unas fotos a través de la ventana del salón. Y las fotos están ahora por todo Internet. Hace un par de horas nos han llamado al club. Estaban horrorizados. No han querido que entrenáramos hoy, nos han mandado a casa. A esperar… Mi carrera se ha acabado.

No pudo evitarlo y le cayeron dos lágrimas por las mejillas. Lágrimas de pena y de rabia.

-Oh, vamos… -dijo Molly, dándole un abrazo-. No puede ser tan grave. El Hogwarts no es uno de los grandes, lleno de jugadores que cambian cada año de equipo. Nosotros somos un club modesto, de la ciudad. Familiar, casi. Y tú eres el máximo goleador del equipo. ¿Cómo van a despedirte? Además, eso sería ilegal. No puedes discriminar a alguien en su puesto de trabajo por su orientación sexual.

Arthur suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Pero es fútbol, cariño. Las cosas son distintas. No me gusta, pero es así.

-¿Son distintas? –dijo ella, todavía sin dejar de abrazar a Harry-. ¿Por qué son distintas? ¿Está el fútbol al margen de la ley o algo así?

-No, pero…

-Es absurdo, papá –intervino Ginny, en tono que no admitía réplica-. Si puede haber gays en el ejército y en la policía, también puede haberlos en el fútbol profesional. No tiene sentido que se pongan así de histéricos, como si Harry fuera a ir violándolos por los vestuarios.

A pesar de todo, Harry pensó que era maravilloso contar con su apoyo. Aunque todavía faltaba por ver cómo reaccionaban el resto de los Weasley, especialmente los que estaban en el equipo. No tuvo que esperar mucho porque Ron le llamó poco después, preguntándole si lo que decían Vince y Greg era cierto.

-Si te han dicho que Draco y yo estamos juntos, que nos han pillado y que hay fotos nuestras por todo Internet, sí, es cierto. Siento que te hayas enterado así.

-¡Joder!... Joder, Harry… ¿Y por qué no estáis aquí? ¿Es que os han dicho que os van a apartar del equipo?

-No nos han dicho nada aún, pero querían que nos quedáramos en casa, al menos por hoy.

-Joder… Oye, ¿dónde estás?

-En casa de tus padres.

-Ah, genial… Bien, vale, pues ya hablaremos luego. No entiendo lo que está pasando, pero esto no me gusta nada, colega.

Harry se preguntó por la reacción del equipo también. ¿Qué pesaría más para ellos? ¿Les horrorizaría pensar que dos gays, dos maricones, habían estado viéndolos en pelotas casi cada día? ¿Recordarían lo que Draco y él habían hecho por el equipo? ¿Pensarían que era algo que les avergonzaba frente a los otros equipos?

Al final lo supo, los Weasley acabaron reuniéndose alrededor de la mesa de la cocina como siempre que había una emergencia familiar. Los que pertenecían al equipo se habían enterado al llegar al club; los otros, a medida que la noticia se iba extendiendo como la pólvora.

Molly tenía razón al decir que había criado a sus hijos para que respetaran a los demás. Ni uno solo recibió mal la noticia. Pero Ron, Bill y George sabían que eso iba a ser un problema, que ya lo estaba siendo.

-Estaba todo el mundo que no se lo creía –dijo Ron-. Dos o tres… Ya sabes, dicen que si sois gays no deberíais estar en el equipo. Nosotros les hemos dejado claro que os debíamos el estar donde estábamos. Todos hemos tenido un buen año, pero Draco y tú sois las estrellas del equipo. ¿Qué más da que seáis gays? No debería ser un problema. No ha sido un problema hasta ahora.

-Porque no se sabía –replicó Harry.

-Todos sabemos cómo son las cosas en el fútbol, Harry –dijo Hermione, que era también una Weasley honoraria-. Y vale, hasta ahora ha imperado esa especie de código no escrito que decía que no había jugadores gays. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda cambiar, que no deba cambiar. ¿Por qué narices debería afectar eso a vuestro trabajo? Es ridículo y como dice Molly, es ilegal.

Y aun así, sucedió.

* * *

><p>Durante el primer día el rumor se movió básicamente por Internet. Los medios de comunicación más serios no terminaban de decidirse a hablar de algo que parecía sólo un chisme y los menos serios estaban calculando si valía la pena hablar de dos futbolistas que todavía podían considerarse de segunda fila. Pero se trataba de fútbol, se trataba de homosexualidad, dos temas que despertaban reacciones bastante fuertes. Hinchas de otros equipos empezaron a hacer bromas desagradables sobre el Hogwarts, blogueros de todo tipo dieron su opinión sobre qué debería hacer el club con ellos, muchos fans del equipo actuaban como si hubiera caído la infamia sobre ellos. Se sentía en el aire, muchos pensaban que debían de ser apartados del equipo.<p>

Aunque ya se lo esperaba, a Harry le dolió igualmente recibir esa llamada de Dumbledore deshaciéndose en disculpas, pero diciendo que la Junta Directiva no le había dejado opción. Y también le dolió que los equipos que estaban haciendo ofertas por él y por Draco las retiraran argumentando que no querían polémicas en los vestuarios. Para entonces ya tenían a la prensa sensacionalista detrás, agobiándolos, tratándolos como a dos monos de feria. Todos sus mayores temores se estaban haciendo realidad.

Pero de pronto la noticia dio un giro cuando la prensa seria empezó a preguntarse por qué estaba pasando todo eso, cuando las asociaciones de gays y lesbianas del país, de Europa, empezaron a cuestionar por qué se permitía que se discriminara a los futbolistas gays de una manera tan clara y detestable. Harry, fiel a su decisión, aportó su granito de arena y declaró ante las cámaras que no veía razón para que él y Draco no pudieran seguir al fútbol, que era ilegal y retrógrado. No quiso amenazar con denuncias, no todavía; quizás aún esperaba que la cosa pudiera arreglarse.

El sábado, Harry le propuso a Draco que fueran a ver el partido del día siguiente. Este lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco y dijo que no pensaba ir allí para que todo el mundo los mirara y los insultara.

-No creo que vaya a ser tan grave –dijo Harry-. Y de todos modos, si no somos capaces de aguantar eso no seremos capaces de aguantarlo si volvemos a jugar al fútbol, Draco.

Le convenció, para su propia sorpresa. Y fueron los dos al campo, al palco. Algunos directivos les lanzaron malas miradas, pero otros parecían simplemente tristes por la situación, solidarios con su frustración. Dumbledore se esforzó en hacerlos sentir bienvenidos e incluso le paró los pies secamente a un directivo que hizo un comentario supuestamente gracioso que no lo era tanto. Los hinchas contrarios empezaron a llamarlos maricones y un número importante de fans del Hogwarts respondió con abucheos hasta hacerlos callar, pero no corearon su nombre ni el de Draco. Una cosa era permitir que los insultaran y otra, al parecer, apoyarlos. Probablemente no los querían allí. Sólo había una pancarta solitaria que decía "Harry y Draco, con vosotros a Europa".

El partido terminó con empate a cero. La defensa de Victor y el buen hacer de Ron bajo los palos había evitado los goles contrarios, pero el centro del campo y la delantera no habían terminado de entenderse tan bien como otras veces. El otro equipo no había hecho un buen encuentro tampoco y Harry sabía que el Hogwarts no tendría que haberse ido a los vestuarios sólo con un mísero empate sin goles.

Pero luego llegó el partido de vuelta contra el Manchester United, también en casa, y fue una debacle. El Hogwarts había recibido alguna que otra goleada en su temporada liguera, pero había sido por inexperto, por jugar siempre al ataque. Y aun perdiendo, había sabido mantener la dignidad. Pero no hubo dignidad alguna en aquella derrota. El Manchester los ninguneó de tal manera que en el descanso ya iban perdiendo 4-0 y todo el equipo se había rendido ya. Los cambios en la segunda parte mejoraron un poco al Hogwarts, que consiguió marcar un gol, pero el Manchester ya estaba imparable y los machacó con dos goles más.

-No me da pena –dijo Draco después-. Se lo merecen por homófobos de mierda.

Harry suspiró.

-Sí, sí te da pena. Porque deberíamos haber estado allí y el Hogwarts podría haber tenido alguna oportunidad de haber llegado a la final.

Draco guardó silencio unos segundos.

-Sí –dijo al fin-. Pero se lo han buscado ellos.

* * *

><p>Sorprendentemente, el club llegó a la misma conclusión. La derrota del Manchester había escocido muchísimo. Muchos en Hogsmeade habían comprado entradas para la final en un acto de fe y ver cómo se terminaba el sueño, convertido en sus últimos coletazos en una pesadilla, no les hizo ninguna gracia. Y muchos que se habían mostrado indecisos con todo el asunto de Harry y Draco, que se habían dejado llevar simplemente por la costumbre, de repente quisieron saber por qué exactamente el equipo había prescindido de sus dos mejores jugadores, en perfecto estado de salud, en uno de sus partidos más importantes.<p>

Y entonces los dos fueron convocados de nuevo a las oficinas del club para una nueva reunión.

-Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que quizás sea posible encontrar una solución –dijo Dumbledore-. El Hogwarts no puede permitirse el lujo de seguir prescindiendo de vosotros. Y personalmente debo decir que vuestra vida personal no debería afectar a vuestra carrera.

-Estoy de acuerdo, yo nunca quise esto –dijo Shacklebolt.

-Estamos en el siglo XXI, no en la época victoriana –continuó Dumbledore-. Así que nuestra propuesta es, sencillamente, volver a la normalidad. Hasta el año que viene no hay necesidad de hablar de renovaciones. Veremos qué pasa entonces. Esto que ha pasado ahora podría traer muchos cambios.

-Pero hay condiciones –dijo uno de los directivos, con menos cordialidad-. Guardaréis la compostura en público. No hay por qué recordarle a la gente lo que sois. Y tendréis un vestuario separado.

Harry apretó los puños.

-Puede meterse sus condiciones…

-Harry –le detuvo Draco-. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

La advertencia en sus ojos era clara y Harry se fue con él a un rincón de la sala.

-No tienen derecho, Draco…

-Harry –dijo de nuevo, con ese tono-. No me gusta tampoco. Pero lo que nos están ofreciendo es volver al equipo. Y es un paso, Harry. No tengo ninguna necesidad de ver a nadie del equipo en pelotas, me basta contigo. Y si durante unos años debemos ser discretos en público… Era lo que pensábamos hacer de todos modos, ¿no?

-Pero Draco…

-Lo que trato de decirte es que no se trata de todo o nada. Estas cosas no funcionan así. Hace veinte años nos habrían tirado del equipo prácticamente a patadas. Ahora nos han pedido que volvamos. Y quizás dentro de diez o veinte años todo el mundo se preguntará qué tiene de raro que haya algún jugador gay en un equipo. Pero se consigue poco a poco.

Harry se lo quedó mirando, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Quieres aceptar.

Draco asintió imperceptiblemente, con aire un poco cansado. Ninguno de los dos había dormido bien desde que su relación se había hecho pública y los habían apartado del equipo.

-Sí. Sí, quiero. Ahora cada partido que juguemos será una victoria, sea cual sea el resultado. Habrá jugadores de fútbol gays en los campos de la Premier. Hace una semana no pensaba que eso fuera a pasar.

Y Harry comprendió que tenía razón. Era una victoria con condiciones, pero era una victoria. Rechazar ese acuerdo significaría pasar litigando unos años que él realmente quería dedicar a jugar al fútbol. Y eso era lo que le estaban ofreciendo.

-Está bien –dijo, esbozando una sonrisa-. Aceptaremos.

* * *

><p>No fue fácil. Algunos jugadores del equipo actuaban como imbéciles, en los campos rivales los llamaban de todo, pero su presencia ahí generaba un debate continuo, un debate que poco a poco iba ganando la sensatez. Las asociaciones de gays y lesbianas no encontraban nada aceptable lo que estaba pasando y muchos homosexuales famosos, gente como Stephen Fry, Elton John o el ministro Crispin Blunt, salieron condenando ciertas actitudes. El equipo consiguió un honroso cuarto puesto y la clasificación para la siguiente Champions, pero le costó encontrar nuevos fichajes; había jugadores que rehusaban por miedo a manchar su imagen o algo igualmente estúpido. Cuando al año siguiente el equipo ganó su primer título, la Carling Cup, y volvió a clasificarse para Europa, fichar fue un poco más fácil. Y a la gente le importaba menos que él y Draco fueran gays. Estaban acostumbrados a que los hubiera en el resto del mundo y después de un tiempo, cuando pasó el shock, no vieron nada de particular en que también los hubiera en el fútbol.<p>

Draco tenía razón, esos cambios se daban poco a poco. Roto el tabú, la sociedad se adaptaba. En un programa cómico de la televisión parodiaron todo el escándalo del año anterior con un sketch en el que dos patinadores sobre hielo heterosexuales se lamentaban amargamente por la discriminación que sufrían. Los comentarios homofóbicos en el campo empezaron a recibir el mismo tratamiento que recibían los comentarios racistas y algún que otro club se sintió obligado a aclarar que ellos no alentaban ni aprobaban esa clase de comportamientos. Unas pocas estrellas del fútbol, aquí y allá, comentaron que no tendrían ningún problema en jugar con compañeros gays y tres jugadores de fútbol retirados, dos de ellos internacionales, salieron del armario. Cuatro años después de que Harry y Draco fueran descubiertos, un futbolista de la Liga francesa se declaró gay y unos meses más tarde, otro futbolista de la Liga Española hizo la misma declaración.

Durante algunos años, Harry y Draco no recibieron más ofertas que las del Hogwarts, que iba renovando sus contratos con aumentos generosos, propios de un club que era cada vez más grande. Harry reconoció la nobleza de Dumbledore en ese gesto, porque sin contraofertas, cualquier propuesta del club habría tenido que valer. Pero el club les ofrecía unas condiciones bastante parecidas a las que habrían obtenido si los equipos grandes hubieran ido tras ellos.

Y entonces llegó el año en el que el Hogwarts ganó la Liga en una última jornada de infarto y sus representantes se pusieron en contacto con ellos con pocos días de diferencia. El City había hecho una oferta por Draco; el Liverpool y el Olympique de Lyon, por Harry.

-Pero ¿cómo íbamos a aceptar? –les dijo Harry a sus amigos, mientras cenaban todos juntos-. Si lo de las fotos nos hubiera pasado en cualquier otro equipo, probablemente no habríamos vuelto a jugar al fútbol. Aunque le costara un poco al principio, ha sido el Hogwarts quien nos ha dado la oportunidad de seguir siendo jugadores de fútbol. No parece justo que ahora les dejemos en la estacada.

-Y el dinero no lo es todo –añadió Draco con fingida afectación; tenía el olfato de su padre para las finanzas (y bastante más integridad) y en ese momento Harry estaba seguro de que había muchas estrellas de la Premier con menos dinero que ellos, por millonarias que fueran sus fichas.

-Sí, además, podemos ganar títulos con el Hogwarts, ya lo hemos demostrado.

Y aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente porque no quedaba profesional, lo último que deseaban era vivir en ciudades diferentes. No había título ni prestigio que valiera tanto la pena como para dejar de ver esa cabeza rubia a su lado cada mañana.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore murió el año en el que el Hogwarts llegaría por primera vez a una final de la Champions. Había abandonado el cargo unos meses atrás, pero el equipo sabía que la nueva presidenta, McGonagall, deseaba seguir la línea del club. La muerte de Dumbledore fue repentina y les pilló a todos por sorpresa. Harry nunca se olvidaría de su entierro, una fría y lluviosa mañana de febrero.<p>

Media ciudad había acudido a despedirlo y también algunas personalidades del fútbol. En su pena, Harry se sintió consolado al ver que tanta gente apoyaba al antiguo presidente. El club ofreció un almuerzo también y Harry fue allí con Draco y los demás. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no disimulaban en público la relación que todos sabían que tenían; Harry no iba a meterle la lengua hasta la garganta a Draco en esas ocasiones, pero de vez en cuando le cogía de la mano o le pasaba el brazo por la cintura. La mayor parte de la gente, y más en el club, ya ni se inmutaban.

-Harry, Draco… -Era McGonagall, acercándose a ellos-. ¿Podemos hablar un momento en mi despacho, por favor?

-Claro.

Harry no tenía ni idea de qué podía querer decirles, pero su expresión había sido amable y él confiaba en ella y en su integridad, así que la siguió a su despacho, con Draco, más curioso que preocupado. Cuando entraron allí, McGonagall se fue a su escritorio y abrió un cajón.

-Hace unos años, Albus me entregó una carta –dijo, mientras la sacaba del cajón y se la tendía a ellos-. Me pidió que os la diera cuando él muriera.

Harry intercambió una mirada de extrañeza con Draco mientras tomaba la carta.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Tengo mis sospechas, pero… creo que es mejor que lo averigüéis por vosotros mismos. Os dejo tranquilos para que la leáis.

McGonagall salió del despacho y Harry miró a Draco, quien hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-Vamos, ábrela.

Harry lo hizo y los dos empezaron a leer, cabeza con cabeza.

"_Mi queridos muchachos,_

_Sólo ahora que he muerto, me atrevo a ser sincero. Y no me gustaría irme de este mundo sin deciros, aunque sea en esta carta, que tenéis todo mi respeto y que admiro profundamente vuestra valentía. La que yo no tuve._

_Me habría gustado ser capaz de hacer lo mismo que vosotros. Me habría gustado ser capaz de luchar por mi derecho a ser quien soy. Pero no me atreví. Fui educado en un mundo que por suerte ya es sólo historia, un mundo lleno de ignorancia, de represión. Para mí, incluso admitir mi homosexualidad ante mí mismo fue un reto duro y difícil. La idea de hacerlo público, de arriesgarme a sufrir lo mismo que habéis sufrido vosotros, es más de lo que puedo soportar. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que yo era joven, fuera del fútbol y ahora, gracias a vosotros, dentro de él, pero aun así, no me atrevo a reunir el valor suficiente como abandonar mi refugio, mis mentiras. Mi único consuelo es que he tratado de ayudaros, dentro de mis limitaciones, y que mi corazón se llena de orgullo y envidia al ver vuestro coraje, vuestra entereza y vuestra rebeldía. _

_Independientemente de los títulos que ganéis jugando al fútbol, ya sois héroes. Habéis hecho que el mundo sea un poco mejor, un poco más justo. Habéis hecho a este viejo mucho más feliz,._

_Con mis mejores deseos y mi más sincera admiración,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Las últimas palabras se le habían hecho un poco borrosas a causa de las lágrimas. Dumbledore había muerto y encima esa carta… No podía creer que fuera gay también, que hubiera vivido toda su vida escondiéndose… Le habría gustado hablar con él, preguntarle mil cosas.

-Ven aquí –murmuró Draco, estrechándolo contra su pecho.

Harry lloró un poco más, encontrando consuelo entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?

-No lo sé –dijo Draco, acariciándole el pelo-. La verdad es que esto no me lo esperaba.

Harry permaneció unos segundos más recostado contra Draco y después se apartó de él y se quitó las gafas que llevaba fuera del campo para secarse las lágrimas.

-Pobre… -Miró la carta, pensando en la historia que dejaba entrever-. Las cosas no deberían ser así.

Draco le asió de las manos.

-Ya no son así, Harry. Han cambiado. Incluso aquí, gracias a nosotros. Y aunque Dumbledore no saliera del armario, también ayudó, nos apoyó en la sombra.

Harry suspiró y le dio un beso, agradecido por su presencia.

-Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?

Draco sonrió con una ternura que rara vez mostraba fuera del dormitorio.

-Yo también te quiero. –Harry volvió a quedarse mirando la carta y Draco le apretó la mano-. Venga, vámonos. Igual McGonagall nos puede contar algo más.

Harry asintió y sin soltar la mano de Draco salió con él del despacho de la presidenta. Aún tenía las palabras de Dumbledore dando vueltas en su cabeza, haciéndole pensar en mil cosas a la vez, recordando el camino que habían andado todos en los últimos años. De algún modo, sentía que los cambios y la libertad habían llegado demasiado tarde para Dumbledore y eso le apenaba terriblemente. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que el antiguo presidente del club había vivido lo suficiente como para ver esos cambios y luchar por ellos. Y aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Por Draco y él, por Dumbledore, y por todos los que tenían que esconderse todavía, la lucha nunca terminaría.

**Fin.**

**Para los participantes del Drarrython, recordad que debéis dejar un comentario firmado en la entrada del LJ. Pero si además queréis dejar uno aquí, yo encantada ^^**


End file.
